Cheating the Future
by Sugar-Sprinkled-Satan
Summary: "So now we just have to watch the, uh, 'past, present and future'..." Stiles mutters, "Because that's, you know, normal..." Scott shrugged, helpless to do anything more at the moment. "I guess." "...We are so grounded."
1. Pilot Part 1

**Pilot Part 1**

**Hey, yeah, it's finally here!**

**Sorry for the wait, I overestimated my typing skills. And then along with that, my beta had some technical difficulties (I'm so sorry my friend, I can't believe you had to re-bold everything!), and I got heavily distracted with a potential new job! It panned out, thank god, and I am now working full-time and getting paid significantly better, so that's nice.**

**As for changes I've made, aside from cleaning up some parts, I just full-on deleted any commentary that I felt wasn't needed. It's a little jarring, sometimes, having no break from the commentary, and sometimes a scene plays out better if nobody says anything, I feel.**

**Oh, and I also changed the timeline of the story! **

**Instead of right before the season finale, it's after season two, but before season three!**

**Onwards with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

Scott had been entirely sure that today was going to be a shitty day. Not only because he was still attempting to be alright with Allison deciding that breaking up with him was for the best, but also because his mom was still tip-toeing around him even if she was trying to be discreet about it. So really, disappearing from his bedroom to some weird entertainment-room type space in the span of two blinks was too much. Scott felt like he might be justified in feeling, just, done with everything. "Are you kidding me?"

Scott groans at the room, because there's literally nobody else here. He can't smell anyone, let alone see anyone. The room is large, like a basement maybe, except with no windows. Scott notes, though, that there's a pretty impressive home theater setup mounted to the wall that he might have been jealous of, under different circumstances. At a comfortable distance from the entertainment system, there's a cluster of couches and chairs, all large and squashy looking. Other than that, however, the room is bare. Well, except for the door innocently located on the far wall.

"No way…" Scott mutters, because it's never that easy. He finds himself stepping towards it anyway, though, because he's feeling distinctly creeped out and he just has to try.

Scott, unfortunately, never gets to reach it, because once again, in the span of a few blinks, his best friend is suddenly there with him.

Stiles comes into the room in the usual manner with which he enters places; ungracefully, and with a fair bit of flailing and loudness. That is to say, that Stiles appears to have been walking when he flashed into the room, and the shock of it makes him stumble and flail. "Jesus Christ!" Stiles yelps, and tumbles to the ground with a painful looking flop.

"Dude!" Scott just yelps, staring at him dumbly for a second, before rushing over to help his friend up. "You're here too! What the hell? How did you get here?"

Stiles moans, "Ow," shaking the pins and needles sensation out of his arm. He gratefully accepts Scott's help up, and rubs at his arm looking put out and just a bit confused. "I don't know, it just kinda happened."

Scott nods his head, "Same."

Stiles, like Scott had, takes a look around. "Whoa, dude, where the hell are we?" he swivels around, taking it all in.

Scott shrugs roughly. "Don't ask me. I came here like, two minutes before you did," he replies.

"No windows," Stiles notes, a touch of panic in his voice. "Why are there no windows? Rooms always have windows!"

Scott yells, "I don't know!"

Stiles continues, starting to shout, "I'm not seeing any windows!" growing more worried by the second.

"There's a door." Scott offers quickly, and points at it. Sufficiently distracted, Stiles zero's in on it immediately.

"Oh, thank God, I thought we were gonna get murdered," he says, relieved, and scrambles over to it.

Scott follows after him, asking, "There's nobody else here, who would murder us?"

Flailing his hands Stiles replies, "I don't know! I was panicking, leave me alone."

Scott holds up his hands in surrender, "Just asking."

Stiles huffs, "Yeah, well, don't." There's a second, where they both stare at the door knob like it might eat them, before Stiles sighs loudly and grasps it carefully. He looks at Scott, and they both back up out of the "monster-leaping-out-to-kill-them zone" (i.e. the immediate doorway). "Okay, here we go," Stiles warns shakily, and flings the door open.

Scott tenses, ready to attack, while Stiles squeezes his eyes shut tightly. Nothing leaps out though, and both boys relax. Cautiously, Stiles peeks out the doorway. "What in the…?" he mutters.

"What?" Scott demands, and shoves himself beside Stiles to peek out. Behind the door… is absolutely nothing, just emptiness; not a dark emptiness, but bright, white, emptiness.

"Oh my god, are we dead?" Stiles asks. "Are we-? I'm dead? Really?"

Scott says blankly, "There's no way…" but Stiles doesn't hear him.

"I was just walking, how can I be dead?" he demands. "This is stupid; I demand a do-over!"

"Son?" both boys hear, and Stiles shuts his mouth so fast his teeth click together.

Scott whirls around, while Stiles twists and leaps at the speaker, who catches the worried ball of spazz with practiced ease and hugs him. John Stilinski nods at Scott, looking a little relieved, but also pretty worried. Beside him, is Melissa McCall, and Scott finds himself walking over to hug her tightly too.

"Do you know what this is?" she asks him urgently, quietly, and Scott shakes his head subtly where his head is resting on her shoulder.

"Do I even wanna know what's going on?" John asks, and there's enough tiredness in his voice that makes Scott wince guiltily. He's been partially responsible for the amount of stress he'd been under, after all.

"No." Stiles says finally, releasing his father. "You probably don't. And I don't either." he and Scott share a look, avoiding their parent's suspicious -and mostly well deserved- looks. "We don't know what's going on, I swear. We didn't do anything."

"Well that's a first." Johns mutters, unable to help himself and studiously ignores the look of affront that his son shoots him. Stiles doesn't have time to reply though, before yet another addition is sent into the room.

This time it's Derek, who comes in the room looking beyond suspicious at the gathered group of four.

"Derek Hale?" John asks, because why the hell is he here? The man doesn't even acknowledge him, focusing instead on Scott and, by extension, Stiles and glares at him with the all too familiar I Know You Two Did Something Dammit expression he'd perfected by the time his son was four.

"Don't look at us!" Scott huffs. "We didn't do anything!" Derek does something with his eyebrows that somehow translates into 'Really?' "We didn't do anything." Scott repeats. "Really, we didn't."

"Am I supposed to believe that?" Derek asks, and Scott looks, abruptly, furious.

"I think the real question here," John drawls, noting Scott's seemingly over reactive behavior and his own son's look of mild annoyance, like this kind of attitude between them was normal. "...is how come you two know him well enough to fight." because this was just a few times too many that they'd had some sort of connection to Derek Hale, dammit.

"Uh…" Stiles predictably splutters. John glances back at Melissa, looking for backup in this conversation, when he notices her expression. Or, rather, the fact that she didn't look angry, or suspicious like he was. Like she knew what was going on. "You knew about this?" John asks, accusingly, and watches her face pale.

"John, I…" Melissa tries.

"You didn't tell me?"

"It's not that simple…"

"How about we get back to what the hell we're doing here?" Stiles suggests loudly, waving his arms. "This isn't really the time for fighting." he says weakly, seeing the mounting fury crawl it's way into his father expression.

Derek sighs loudly and rubs at his neck. "Did we all just appear here?" he asks, for a change of subject.

Scott shrugs. "Pretty much." and the others nod. "There's a door too, but it doesn't go anywhere…"

"So-" John starts, but he's interrupted by the arrival of three more.

"Derek!" said man doesn't even begin to react before he has an armful of trembling blonde beta, with another, equally shaken beta sidling up beside him. It takes him a second to recognize Erica and Boyd, dirty and reeking of blood and sweat, and Derek's gratefully accepting both of his missing pack member's desperate, relieved affection.

"'m, sorry." Erica mumbles into his neck, and lets out a small entirely animal whine of pain, "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." Isaac is busy staring previously-kidnapped friends with mild horror, taking in their wrecked appearances.

"What happened?" he asks, with only a bit of trepidation, as Derek finally lets Erica go. He starts checking them over, taking in the various tears ripped through their clothes, and the blood crusted and flaking around them.

In the background, the Stilinski's and McCall's can only watch the scene with varying degrees of horror.

It's Boyd who speaks up, when Derek seems to calm down a tad, finding no wounds. "Awful things." he mutters darkly.

Melissa wanders over to them, and touches Erica's arm gently, but even that makes the girl flinch. Melissa backs up, giving her more room. "Are you guys hurt? Like, right now? Or…" she questions.

"They were letting us heal." Erica chokes out. "For now…" and with that, the room seems to get a little colder.

"I'll kill them." Derek says, and it's a definite promise.

Erica looks up at him, and her expression is heartbreaking. "I don't know if you can." she says softly.

"We shouldn't have left." Boyd announces, as Isaac attempts to merge into his side in a way that gave comfort to both of them. "We were wrong. There's nothing out there for us." Boyd says defeated.

"I don't wanna go back there." Erica says loudly. "I don't know how we appeared here, but I'm never going back." she shudders violently.

"You won't." Derek literally growls and Isaac nods his head furiously, pressing even closer to Boyd, like someone might drag him away even now.

"Is anyone else really confused?" John asks slowly, to the room in general.

"I'm a little confused." Melissa admits. They don't have time to discuss this, as more people get added to the room. As quick as the other's arrival had been, Chris and Allison Argent stand stunned in the room. Privately, John can't help but notice a small pattern in the type of people who keep arriving, mainly that they're all connected in some way at some point to Scott and his son. He doesn't get a chance to ask though, as Erica and Boyd take one look at Allison and their faces twist.

"You!" Erica pretty much shrieks, and Boyd is crouching like a predator ready to pounce. Derek, with a little reluctance, gets ready for a fight.

"Whoa, whoa!" Scott yelps, unhelpfully, as both werewolves ignore him.

Defensively, the Argents reach for their weapons, only… "My gun's gone." Chris grits out, and John has a second to yell 'What?', before Allison's hands come out from her pockets empty-handed as well. "So's my knife."

Meanwhile, Derek, Boyd, and Erica are looking at their own hands in confusion. "I...can't shift…" Erica mutters, disbelief coloring her tone. Boyd looks like he's in deep concentration, and Isaac keeps clenching his fingers like his claws might appear if he does it enough times. "Derek?" she asks, looking up at her scowling alpha.

"I don't know anything that can do this…" Derek admits. "Not many things can prevent shifting, and we're clearly not being electrocuted, so…"

"Wait," John blurts out, waving a hand. "What's shifting?" his son ignores him in favor of the pack's development.

"You can't shift?" Stiles yelps out, unthinkingly, and turns to Scott. "Dude, you try."

Scott spends a second looking constipated, before giving up. "Nope. I can't shift either."

"So," Chris interrupts, after surveying the room. "We don't have our weapons," he gestures to Allison and himself "and you don't have yours." he establishes. Derek nods tightly, and then relaxes marginally. "So clearly we're not here to fight."

"Why would we fight?" Melissa demands, looking completely out of her depth, as she loses her temper.

"Remember what I said about hunters?" Scott asks, and at Melissa's nod he winces and gestures to Allison with his head. "Well...those are hunters."

Melissa's eyebrows rise. "You were dating a hunter..." she trails off, and her face sets in an expression that suggests that she's seriously considering Scott's mental facilities.

"Yeah?" He grimaces.

"Okay!" John says loudly, clapping his hands together with a sharp smack. "I'm beginning to realize that I am very, very out of the loop here." and he shoots Stiles a look that has him cringing. "What the hell is going on?"

Stiles fidgets nervously. "Mr. Stilinski…" Chris begins, but John cuts him off. "No way! I know you're definitely involved in this too, and that you've been lying to the police," here, John glares at him, "but I want to hear the story from my son."

Stiles stammers out a, "Look, dad-" But again, explanations have to wait, because, again, there are new arrivals.

"Oh, come on!" one of the people groans. "Seriously?!"

Jackson, Danny, and Lydia look at the assembled group with various expressions ranging from curiosity to mild fear. "Um," Danny begins. "Why are we all here?"

There's a pause, and then, "Where is here, exactly?" Lydia asks.

"I was driving…" Jackson says, stunned, and mimes holding onto a steering wheel.

"What…?" Danny continues to look at the room's inhabitants in confusion.

"I was in my room." Lydia says disturbed. She takes a look around, taking in the sparse furniture, and focuses on the door, at the end of the room.

Stiles speaks up, guessing her intent. "Don't bother, the door doesn't go anywhere." and Isaac, Erica and Boyd peer at it, not having noticed it earlier.

"Why is there a door, when it doesn't go anywhere?" Isaac asks.

"How the hell should I know?" Stiles snaps.

"Maybe it's a magic door." Jackson offers, sarcastically.

"Well why don't you step outside and find out?" Stiles snarls back.

"Stop it, this isn't the time!" Someone says, and is replied with an angry "Make me!"

The squabble starts to get louder. "Can we get back to how the hell we got here?" Someone asks.

"Yes, I agree, let's do that."

Several people chime in at this yelling, "No! I wanna see where the door goes!" "Me too!" By now most of the room is shouting, trying to be heard above the others, and it isn't until a flash of light nearly blinds them that it quiets down.

"Christ," John mutters, rubbing at his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Scott moans, "Owww," and the other beta's groan along with him, rubbing furiously at their eyes.

"Um…" Allison speaks up, and everyone looks at her. She looks supremely awkward with the attention and holds up a piece of paper. "There's a note here…"

Chris holds out his hand, and Allison gratefully drops the note in it. Chris peers at it for a minute, and clears his throat. "_Dear Everyone_," he recites, clearly. "_Some of you have had a lot of questions over the last few months. For some of you, they've been answered. For some of you, they haven't. Some of you have had partial answers, while some of you know everything._" Chris continues.

"O-kay…" Stiles drawls. "That tells us, like, nothing."

Chris gives him an impatient look. "I'm not finished yet."

Holding up his hands Stiles says, "Right, carry on."

Placated, for the moment, Chris continues, "_For the next while, if you choose, you'll be able to have all your questions answered. We cannot force you to be here if you don't want to be. If you absolutely want to leave, you may. The door will give you what you need._" Chris pauses, gives the door a long considering look, and then continues. "_If you choose to stay, you'll be viewing the past, present, and future in a manner that you're all familiar with; through the TV._"

For a moment no one spoke, then chaos. "What."

"Are you kidding me?"

Raising his voice slightly, Chris continues, "_For some of you, it will bring up bad memories. And some of you will see things you might regret. So, choose wisely as to whether or not you wish to stay. But know that if you do leave, you are missing things that will help to aid you in navigating the world you've all been presented with. As soon as it's over, you will find yourselves back where you were before you came here._" Chris trails off, and looks up. "It's signed A.D. and M.M." he said.

"So, we can leave?" Jackson wonders, "Because if we can, then I am definitely leaving."

"Same." Lydia agrees.

"I think it might be a good idea to stay." Danny admits. "I mean, aren't you sick of always wondering what's going on?"

Lydia looks down. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Shaking his head, Danny bites out. "I actually do, considering Jackson was driving to my house to tell me what's been going on lately."

"You were going to tell Danny?" Lydia asks Jackson, accusingly. "Really? But you wanted me in the dark?"

Before Jackson can defend himself Erica interrupts, "Back to the matter at hand," she glares at the rest of the room decisively. "I'm not leaving, not if it means we have to go back to where we were." she grips Boyd's hand tightly, and unflinchingly takes the scrutinizing looks of the few who hadn't noticed the state she was in.

"Oh my god, what happened!?" Danny asks.

"Something that we're in no hurry to get back to," Boyd answers.

"I think it's a good idea to stay." Derek decides, and his beta's nod along with his words. "Find out the whole story."

Nodding his head John says, "I am definitely staying." and gives Stiles a look that says he has no choice about staying either. "Because I want answers, and I want them now."

Melissa states "Me too.", and Scott nods.

"Same." Allison and Chris say at the same time.

Jackson sighs deeply, like it causes him pain to agree with the assembled group of people. "Fine, whatever; I guess knowing the future's a good idea." Beside him, Lydia reluctantly nods.

Everything decided, the group drifts over to the assembled couches, with Derek's pack settled on the largest one, dead center, the McCall's and Stilinski's sit on the left side couch, and Lydia, Jackson, and Danny on the right side one. In between the couches were comfy looking chairs, and Allison chose the one nearest to Scott, while Chris sat a tad awkwardly near Lydia, trying to ignore the proximity to Derek's pack, as there was no avoiding that.

There a few moments of silence, where everyone settled themselves, and then the TV flicks on, and for a second there's nothing but a black screen. Then, it begins:

**Shrouded in thick clouds, a waxing moon shines eerily down on the Beacon Hills Preserve. Multiple police cars roll up near the entrance, lights flashing, with dispatch calling out instructions through their radios. Officers leave their cars equipped with search dogs and flashlights, trudging out through the forest in groups. The dogs barking agitatedly, while they fan out in search of something**…

Recognizing the night being shown on the TV screen, John groans loudly. "Oh no."

Melissa looks over at him. "What?" she asks.

"Something happened on this night, this one?" John nearly whines. "'We were looking for Scott's inhaler…' Right, okay."

"You okay there dad?" Stiles asks, mildly amused and a little bit guiltily.

"No. Not really."

**The scene moves to a large house, near the forest.**

"Hey, that's my house!" Melissa blurts out, pointing at the screen. "Wait… why are they showing my house?"

**Moving inside, Scott McCall is shown sitting at his desk, shirtless, performing maintenance on his Lacrosse stick. **

"I think the real question here," Erica muttered, not quite back to her old self yet. "Is why we're being shown Scott's room,"

Muttering, Boyd says "It's probably important.", low enough that only the werewolves in the room could hear him. "He was the first one turned**." **

**Scott tests the net with his fist and a ball, making sure it works to his satisfaction, then tosses it on his bed. Next he walks to the exercise bar in his bathroom doorway, and starts a series of chin-ups. **

**Having finished his routine, Scott gets ready for bed, brushing his teeth quickly and rinsing his mouth, then rubbing water over his face. **

**The house creaks suddenly, audible over the sounds of the tap running and Scott looks up. In the bathroom mirror, Scott looks at his own, scared, reflection, water dripping down his face.**

"It's gotta be at least a few months ago." Melissa deduces perceptively, "With that scruffy hairdo."

Scott makes a face, smoothing his hair down on reflex. "It looked good!" he defends, and looks down. "...sometimes."

**There's another creak and Scott's eyes flick around in confusion, listening intently. His eyes widen, anxiousness rising when there's yet another noise. He turns to his window, almost expecting someone to be there.**

Allison narrows her eyes at the screen; she was pretty sure this was going to be the night Scott was turned. Not only because Scott had admitted that he'd stopped training almost immediately after being turned, but also because he just looked… different.

**warily steps out onto the porch, fully dressed and holding a bat in his hands, nervously sliding his hands along the grip. He walks to the edge of his porch, looking over it hesitantly, bat raised. **

**Suddenly, a body flips down in front of him, hanging on the edge of the roof, shouting out "Rah!" jokingly**.

Everyone jumps at Stiles' sudden entrance. "Oh, my god!" Melissa shouts, putting a hand to her chest. "Dammit Stiles,"

Her son laughs "At least you can relax knowing that he doesn't only do it to you."

With a scowl Melissa says, "Oddly enough, that doesn't actually make me feel better."

**Scott jerks back, yelling, and lifts the bat up instinctively, still screaming. Stiles yelps back at Scott, hands waving wildly as he tries to move away from the threatening bat and shout for his friends attention at the same time. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Scott stops just in time, bat stilling in the perfect position to hit.**

**Both boys stare at each other, wide-eyed. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott yells, jerking the bat as he spoke, like he'd like to hit his friend anyway. **

"How many times has he done this?" Isaac asks, interested.

"Way too many times." John mutters, with a long, drawn out sigh. "If I ever have a heart attack, it'll be his fault." the Sheriff points lackadaisically at his son.

"Maybe you should eat healthier then." Stiles counters, "Then you won't have to worry about dying from a little scare."

Scott interrupts, scoffing. "'Little'. They're terrifying."

Stiles asks, "Shouldn't you be used to it by now?"

In reply Scott playfully shoves his best friend, saying, "No! And I don't want to be, so don't get any ideas."

**"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles yelps back breathlessly, twitching slightly. Still hanging upside down, he focuses his attention on the weapon in his friend's hand. "Why do you have a bat?" **

**Scott looks at the bat briefly, like he can't quite believe he's holding it, and looks back at Stiles. He huffs nervously, taking one hand off the bat to gesture with his hand. "I thought you were a predator." he defended, letting his choice of weapon droop slightly now that he no longer felt threatened.**

Erica bursts out laughing, pressing her face into Boyd's neck to muffle the sound. "Oh my god, you two are priceless!"

Scott tries not to feel offended. "It's a legit concern, okay?"

"Suuuure." Erica giggles. "Okay."

**"A pre-?" Stiles scoffs and waves his hand to change the topic, eager to get back on track. "Look, look I know it's late, but you gotta hear this." Stiles insists, letting his arms hang down, the motion of it making him sway. "I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police." **

**Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "For what?" **

**Stiles answers nonchalantly "Two joggers found a body in the woods.", flipping himself off the house.**

"You say that so casually." Danny sighs. "Not normal."

"Since when have they ever been normal?" Jackson scoffs.

"Like you wouldn't have been a little bit interested." Stiles muttered.

"Nope, I don't care." Jackson says, and it's not even a lie.

"Because that's not weird at all…"

**Scott leans forwards to watch Stiles drop. "A dead body?" Scott asks. **

**Stiles placed his hands on the porch railing, making a face. "No, a body of water." he said with feigned seriousness, then lets the expression drop into scathing disdain. "Yes, dumbass; a dead body." and scrambles up onto Scott's porch. **

**"You mean like murdered?" Scott asks, morbidly curious despite himself. **

**"Nobody knows yet." Stiles said, his hands resting on his hips with a sigh. **

**"Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."**

Derek's face closes off. He recognizes the night immediately. Erica, literally feeling him tense, asks, "What's wrong?"

Derek says tightly. "I know who it is." Boyd stays quiet, but shifts minutely closer to Derek. Comforting him silently, in a way Derek would appreciate. Isaac though, remembers this night, because his dad had mentioned the possibility of a new grave that might be needed.

At the time, Isaac had been out of the loop, and only slightly interested in the girl's death. Who wouldn't be, when everyone was talking about how she'd been found cut in half? Still, it didn't take a genius to connect Laura Hale with Derek. "I'm sorry." Isaac says lowly; Derek nods once, in acknowledgement.

**Unusually perceptive, Scott asks. "Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?" **

**Stiles bounced excitedly. "That's the best part." he said. "They only found ha-lf." he makes his voice waver on the last word to gain Scott's interest, and is rewarded with Scott's eyebrows flying up. Stiles nods his head decisively, biting his lip. "We're going."**

There was a pause, and then… "You two went?!" Melissa yells, giving Scott and Stiles a look that promised serious punishment. Both boys look suitably worried.

"Yep," John nods. "Of course they did."

Melissa rounds on him. "You knew about it?"

Now it was John's turn to look worried. "Um," he offers, intelligently.

"You two are so grounded." Melissa hisses. "Like, so incredibly, for the rest of your lives, grounded."

Both boys wince. "Aw, mom..." Scott tries.

"No!" Melissa insists.

"But-!"

"NO!"

**The scene changes, and Stiles' jeep drives up to a chained off section of the forest with a sign that states BEACON HILLS PRESERVE with a smaller sign underneath with the instructions NO ENTRY AFTER DARK. **

**Stiles and Scott exit the jeep. "We're seriously doing this?" Scott asks, closing the jeep's door and walking up to Stiles, who was fiddling with a flashlight. **

**Stiles pats him on the shoulder. "You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." he points out and walks ahead, eager to start looking. **

"And that means you should go looking for half of a dead body?" Chris asks, shaking his head. No wonder so many teenagers were getting turned left, right and centre. Clearly, they had absolutely no sense.

Stiles, who had literally no defense, shrugged blithely. "It seemed like a good idea at the time?"

"You and your ideas need to stop." John grumps.

**"I–I was trying to get a good sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott tries to stall, lifting his arms. **

**"Right. Cause, sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles shoots back, trudging through the leaf covered forest with determination. **

**"No; because, I'm playing this year." Scott insists, stumbling across the leafy ground. "In fact, I'm making first line."**

"Well, you weren't wrong." Isaac admits. "Even if you did surprise the heck out of everyone,"

Allison asks, "Was he really that bad?"

Jackson and Stiles say, at once, "Yes."

**"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles agrees, mockingly. "Everyone should have a dream, even a pathetically unrealistic one." **

**Scott laughs forcefully at Stiles' caustic words. "Just out of curiosity, which…" he pauses, for a gruesome second, before continuing, "...half of the body are we looking for?" **

**Stiles pauses thoughtfully, then continues on walking. "Huh. I didn't even think about that." he laughs, and there's a waver in it.**

John mutters to himself for a second. "You, my son, are going to kill me one day."

"Hah, yeah, sorry." Stiles grins. "You know I don't always think things through…"

"Understatement,"

**Scott smiles at Stiles' words, expecting it but not impressed, and looks up at the sky, exasperated with the situation. He shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets, continuing. "And… uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"**

"How are you two not dead yet." Lydia asks scathingly. "Seriously, you two are like the kings of coming up with bad ideas."

Allison offers. "Luck, maybe."

Chris says warningly, "It's not a good idea to rely on luck."

"Not only luck though." Scott counters. "Sometimes the only reason we survive is because of running. Lots of running."

"With a healthy dose of screaming." Stiles chips in, making his dad groan loudly.

"And isn't that exhausting?" Danny asks. "Wouldn't it be nicer to maybe not have to scream and run?"

Smirking, Stiles replies, "Now where's the fun in that?"

**Stiles tilts his head to the side, conceding to the point. "Also something I didn't think about," he admits, blowing out a breath. They started to climb a hill, Scott's breath leaving him as his asthma acts up.**

"God, I forgot how bad it used to be…" Melissa comments, looking worriedly at the on-screen Scott.

"I completely forgot he had asthma…" John says, shaking his head. "Wow."

**"It's … comforting to know you've … planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott gasps out. **

**"I know!" Stiles said breathlessly, heaving himself up the hill. **

**Scott's breath was quickening. "Maybe the … ah–" he leaned against a tree, gasping, and reached in his pocket for his inhaler. "... Severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" he asked, gasping squeakily at the end of the sentence. He grabs his inhaler and shakes it, taking in deep gulps of breath. **

**Stiles flails up the hill, scrambling over near a tree root and flopping to the ground ungracefully, ducking his head a bit; Scott follows, still gasping, and throws himself down next to him.**

"You two are so graceful." Boyd mutters. "I can't imagine why coach wouldn't let you two be in first line."

"I know right?" Stiles nods. "So unfair. I think coach just doesn't like us."

"Are you kidding?" Isaac pipes up. "He's practically in love with McCall."

"Maybe when he's actually winning." Jackson sneers. "Lately though, he's been showing up less and less. Doesn't make for a great co-captain…"

"There were things going on at the time, like the kanima." Scott reminds him. A few seats away, John mouths the unfamiliar word...

"And it doesn't matter anyway," Stiles interrupts, before a fight could break out. "Because, I saved the day, remember!"

"Surprisingly." Boyd says quietly, and Stiles discreetly flips him off.

**They watch as policemen with flashlights get closer to their position, the sound of barking getting nearer and nearer. Stiles anxiously twists the flashlight off, flicking his eyes from the flashlight to where the police were approaching. Scott ducks his head more, but Stiles grins and scrambles to his feet. "Okay, come one!" Stiles whispers.**

"Always running into danger," John despairs.

"Sometimes he has a reason." Derek comments, idly, and regrets it as soon as the Sheriff looks back to peer at him suspiciously. Still, he can't deny that Stiles had willingly put himself into danger more than once in an effort to help. Sure, he might never actually tell the kid that, but he appreciated it none the less**. **

**"Stiles!" Scott yelps warningly, gasping worriedly and using his inhaler. He pushes off the ground to his feet and runs after his friend. "Wait up! Stiles!" he calls, trying to catch up. **

**Stiles says nothing, running at a crouch to minimize his visibility. Scott looks around desperately, searching for his friend as he runs out of sight. "Stiles!" he calls again, twisting his head around. Stiles stops. Hearing Scott's call, he looks behind himself, but sees nobody there.**

Allison, abruptly, looks worried. Broken up with him or not, she still cares about Scott. "You're alone…"

Chris looks over at his daughter, giving her an inquiring look. Allison leans back and gestures to Scott and then her neck, making fangs with her fingers and Chris nods once, realization dawning. He pays closer attention.

**A dog barks and Stiles turns, alarmed, right into a beam of a flashlight. He shrieks, waving a hand to protect his eyes and falls to the ground. Wriggling around to avoid the police dog, Stiles tries to move away from the police officer holding the lead.**

John sighs again. "My son, I swear."

**"Stay right there!" the policeman orders, and Scott, having caught up, hides behind a tree. "Hang on, hang on." a new voice interrupts, sounding angry and exasperated. Scott winces at the voice and straightens back against the tree.**

Boyd's eyebrows furrow. "Why are you hiding?"

"I didn't want mom to find out." Scott said. "He would have told her."

"You're damn right I would have told her." John growls. "I knew you were there with Stiles."

Stiles grins. "You already found that out."

"Doesn't mean I can't be pissed about the lie."

**Sheriff Stilinski walks up to the policeman and Stiles, squinting through the darkness. "This little delinquent belongs to me." he admits, sighing at Stiles.**

"I am not a delinquent." Stiles said firmly.

John scoffed. "Yeah, sure. It's not like you've ever had a restraining order given to you or anything, right?"

Having nothing intelligent to say to that, Stiles huffed loudly, crossing his arms**. **

**Stiles was on his feet, moving an arm away from his face from its protective position to squint back at his father. "Dad, how're you doing?" Stiles asks, feigning casualness. **

**Sheriff Stilinski glares at his son with clear disapproval. "So, do you, ah, listen in to all of my phone calls?" he asks. **

**"No!" Stiles shakes his head tiredly, still in shock. He looks at his dad and opens his mouth, no doubt to spout off a lie, before giving up and admitting the truth. "Well, not the boring ones."**

Jackson snorts. "You can't say you wouldn't do the same." Danny points out, slyly. "I would. And I know you look at your dad's cases."

"I've caught him acting out some of them too." Lydia mock whispers, and the wolfy half the room perks up at the blackmail material.

"Shut. Up." Jackson hisses.

"Or what?" Lydia challenges. "You claw at me with your blunted fingernails?"

**Sheriff Stilinski nods and looks around. "Now, where's your usual partner in crime?"**

**Stiles, chest still heaving, tries to laugh nonchalantly. "Who, Scott?" he said, the high pitch to his voice betraying his lie. "Sc–Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a… good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow." Stiles said, and waves a hand dismissively. "It's just me, in the woods… alone."**

"You don't even need to hear heartbeats to know that that was a lie." Isaac mutters, to Erica and Boyd.

**Scott peeks out from behind the tree and watches as Sheriff Stilinski points his flashlight out into the woods, ducking away from the beam of light, mouthing curses. "Scott, you out there? Scott?" he hears the Sheriff call**.

"Don't fall for it. It's a trap."

Scott snickers at his friend, "Dude, this already happened."

Blinking Stiles replies, "...right."

**The sheriff sighs in defeat, rubbing his hands and looking back to his son. "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car," he grabs Stiles by the back of his neck, ignoring Stiles' pained noises. "And you and I are going to have a conversation about something called 'Invasion of Privacy'." **

**Scott watches them walk away, thumping his head against the tree, defeated, as his ride home was lead away. He sighs, shaking his head, and moves away from the tree.**

"Annd, you're alone again." Allison says in a huff.

"Is him being alone important?" Danny asks.

"It is when I'm pretty sure I know what happens next." Allison answers, and the look on Scott's face is enough to tell her that her theory about the night they're watching is correct.

**Left alone, Scott attempts to retrace their steps, nervously looking around when his ears picks up sounds from afar. He continues to walk, pulling his hood up, getting increasingly nervous as the forest gets creepier with each noise. **

**Scott sighs, completely confused at his surroundings. His head snaps upwards, hearing a sound from the tree tops, looking for something, anything.**

Melissa and John tense up, worried; something was going to happen, why else would it be shown, if it wasn't important?

"Come on, Scott." John mutters. "Get out of there."

**He stops suddenly, peering into the inky black of the forest. Scott takes out his inhaler, shaking it slowly and brings it to his mouth. Suddenly, his eyes open wide and he flings his arm out. A deer jumps through the trees towards him, a herd of deer following.**

"Whoa," Erica whistles. "That's weird." Boyd nods in agreement.

"Deer only do that when something spooks them. Badly." Derek says, quietly.

"Do you know what could scare a herd that much?" Boyd asks, looking perceptive.

"I can think of a few things." Chris stares firmly at the screen, knowing perfectly well what spooked them.

**Scott yells and drops to the ground, his inhaler flying out of his hands and landing away from him. He rolls out of the way, desperately trying to avoid being trampled. Deer after deer run towards Scott, leaping over him, and continue on, twisting out of the way of each other. **

**With the stampede of frightened deer gone, Scott blinks in shock, looking from where they came, back to where they left. "God." he mutters. He climbs to his feet shakily, dusting off leaves and dirt from his pants. Scott pulls out his phone and turns it on, using it as a light to find his inhaler. **

**He searches the ground, pushing away leaves, until his phone's light passes over something. Scott does a double take, moving his phone's light back to where he saw the shape.**

Lydia stiffens, "Oh god, no." Isaac whimpers, "Was that what I think it was?" looking green.

**Scott recoils, yelling, as the upper half of a dead girl is revealed, eyes staring sightlessly ahead.**

Stiles flinches back from the TV. "Ugh!"

Scott makes a face. "Bleh…" It was even worse going through it a second time.

"Of course he finds the body." John huffs. "My men are out there for hours, and he just stumbles upon it."

Derek, who had looked away the second he'd seen the outline of the body, makes a noise of pain.

**Scott scrambles back and hits the edge of a hill, slipping and rolling down painfully. A pained gasp leaves his lips when he hits a tree, body rag-dolling down the hill. When Scott hit the bottom in a heap, he looks back to where he knows the body is. Fearfully, he starts to crawl away.**

Melissa's lips tighten. She was afraid, even knowing that he'd live. She wasn't quite sure how a werewolf got turned, but she wasn't stupid. There had to be a reason all werewolf myths involved a bite.

**Scott grasps a fallen tree and heaves himself over it, walking with more confidence. He stops short, face twisting in fear, at the sound of a dangerous growl from somewhere behind him. **

**Scott turns his head slowly, eyes widening as they take in the sight of a large creature with glowing eyes, crouched down threateningly. The creature leaps forwards, and Scott has enough time to widen his eyes further before the beast was on him. **

Lydia can't help but stare transfixed at the familiar form attacking Scott. "A mountain lion…" she whispers to herself, voice shaking. "Oh god..."

Jackson, looking put out, grabs her hand like it's a pain to have to offer comfort. As Lydia gladly takes it, though, he gives it a quick squeeze, looking carefully away from her face.

"Thank you." Lydia mumbles**. **

**Scott was shoved to the ground with a scream, landing on his back. He looks up and yells again, flipping around to get away, only to be dragged back towards the animal. He tries to get a grip on a root near his hands, but is just dragged back. The sound of snapping teeth reaches Scott's ears, before he screams in pain as the creature bites his side.**

Stiles winces, "Ouch," pulling a face.

"Yeah, that hurt." Scott said making a similar face.

"Jesus…" John curses quietly.

"That...wow. Are you okay?" Melissa just stares at the screen, cluing in on what the monster biting him means. Her hands involuntarily ball up into fists.

**Scott shoves away from the creature and rolls away from it, scrambling to his feet and booking it out of the area. He runs through the forest, tripping over his own feet as he shoves his way through the underbrush.**

**Running straight into the middle of the road, Scott narrowly avoids getting hit by a red minivan, which swerves out of the way just in time.**

Allison's eyes widen. "That was you?" she nearly shrieks. "I almost killed you!"

Scott's head whips to the side to stare at her in shock. "That was you?" he asks, dumbfounded.

Allison nods. "Me and mom, yeah." she swallows tightly, shrugging off the wave of misery at the mere mention of her mother. "I thought you were some crazy homeless guy or something."

**Scott watches the minivan speed away, gasping for breath, before twisting around and pulling his hoodie up. A nasty bite on his side is revealed, bleeding sluggishly.**

Melissa sucked in a worried breath. "Oh, jeeze, that looks bad."

"If it makes you feel better, it healed all right…" Scott tries, jokingly.

"It really doesn't."

**Letting his hoodie drop, Scott looks at the empty road. In the distance, a far off howl echoes through the area. **

**The screen blackens and the words TEEN WOLF appear, bright and centre.**

"Teen wolf?" Erica scoffs.

John takes in the title for a second and his eyes narrow. Connections start being made**... **

**The scene changes to the front of Beacon Hills High School, bell ringing loudly.**

"Well, that was an abrupt change." Danny mutters.

"I guess nothing else happened that was worth showing?" Lydia offers.

**Scott rides into the parking lot on his bicycle, stopping at the bike rack. Jackson's Porsche drives up right by him, and said boy makes sure to hit Scott with the door of his car as he gets out. Scott glances back at Jackson, shooting the car a look that was both envious and annoyed. **

**Jackson gets up in his face, attempting to be intimidating. "Dude, watch the paint job."**

"You bumped into him." Allison sniffs.

**Scott blinks at him blankly, unsure, until one of Jackson's friends calls him and Jackson leaves with a condescending shake of his head. **

**The scene changes, as Stiles arrives. **

**"Okay, lets see this thing." Stiles says, standing in front of Scott expectantly.**

Melissa leans forwards, intent on studying the wound**. **

**Scott lifts up his shirt obligingly, and Stiles makes an excited noise. He tentatively touches at the bandages taped to Scott's side.**

Melissa makes an approving noise at the well bandaged wound.

**"Whoa!"** **Scott protests, jerking his body away from Stiles' fingers like he was electrocuted.**

"Did it hurt?" Allison asks Scott.

"No," Scott shakes his head. "It was more me being afraid that it would hurt."

Allison nods. "Hmm." Scott keeps looking back at her, hoping she'd try to talk to him again. She didn't.

**Stiles makes a pained face, keeping his hand a safe distance from Scott's skin while Scott lowers his shirt. **

**"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott said, sliding his backpack and lacrosse stick over his shoulder. Stiles raises his eyebrows and both of boys start to walk toward the school. **

**"A wolf bit you?" he asks, disbelieving. At Scott's 'Ah huh', Stiles continues. "No, not a chance." he says, snorting.**

"There aren't wolves in Beacon Hills." John comments. "Not for years." he takes a minute to consider this, and mentally tallies another thing about the whole situation that doesn't make sense.

Stiles points at his dad excitedly. "I know! That's what I said!"

**"I heard a wolf howling." Scott insists. **

**"No, you didn't." Stiles shrugs. **

**Scott laughs. "What do you mean 'No I didn't', how do you know what I heard?" **

**"Because California doesn't have wolves, okay." Stiles said, stopping to face Scott. "Not in, like, sixty years." **

**Scott squints in confusion, the smile falling from his face. "Really?" **

**"Yes, really." Stiles says mockingly. "There are no wolves in California." **

**Scott blinks and raises his eyebrows. "Alright, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body."**

Scott, realizing now just how tactless they'd been about the murder, looks at Derek. Seeing his tense posture, he mutters an apology at him. "Sorry."

Derek acknowledges the apology with a sharp nod of his head. "I mean it, this has gotta be awful for you." Scott insists. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter," Derek says forcefully. "I just want to get through this quickly."

**Stiles jerks and places a hand near Scott's shoulder excitedly. "Are you kidding me?" **

**Scott shakes his head. "No, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." **

**Stiles laughs excitedly, nearly choking on it. "Oh god, that is freaking awesome." he said, laughing again. "I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since–"** J

ohn begins to open his mouth, but Stiles waves him off. "Yeah I know, 'foot in mouth', 'think before you speak'…" he chews on his lip. "I know, I'm trying to work on it."

**He cuts himself off when he spots a familiar strawberry blonde, eyes drooping happily at the sight of his crush. "–Since the birth of Lydia Martin." he continues loudly, turning to follow her with his eyes. Lydia ignores Stiles, uncaring, as Stiles continues to ramble. "Hey Lydia, you look… like you're gonna ignore me." he finishes, crestfallen.**

Lydia's lips pursed. Yeah, fine, she knew about Stiles' crush. Who didn't? At the time, he'd been someone who she never really interacted with, more of an annoyance who she could ignore and hope that he'd realize that she had no interest. Knowing him now though, she felt cruel. Even though she didn't actually owe him anything, except maybe some of the kindness he'd shown her, Lydia still felt bad. Silently resolving to make more of an effort to be kinder towards Stiles, without trying to encourage his interest, Lydia continued watching.

**Stiles pouts, and stamps his foot, turning back to Scott. "You're the cause of this, you know." Stiles says accusingly. **

**Scott humors him. "Uh huh." he says, closing his eyes. **

**"Dragging me down to your nerd depths," Stiles says. The bell rings, making the boys move to enter the school. "I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."**

"Scarlet nerded?" Allison snorts.

"I was trying to be creative." Stiles admits.

"It is creative." Allison says. "It's just also weird."

**The scene changes to a classroom. **

**"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." a teacher drones on, while writing on the board.**

"He sounds so utterly bored with it all." Danny observes. "That's not much better than excitement over it."

"He always sounds bored." Erica groans. "It's so hard not to fall asleep in his classes."

**At the word 'Body', Scott looks over at Stiles, who winks at him. The boys smile at each other and re-focus on the teacher. **

**"And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." the teacher continues mockingly, facing the board and away from the class of bored children. "But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody,"**

"Not a very good teacher is he?" John whispers to Melissa.

"He seems a bit fed up with his job." Melissa agrees.

"He does, he hates it." Isaac pipes up. "Sometimes we hear him muttering about how much he hates us all."

"He's too old to try a new career path, so he takes it out on the students." Lydia adds.

**At that Scott looks at Stiles expectantly, who shrugs, looking put out at not knowing. **

**"Which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus," the teacher continues, ignoring the groans of protest from his students. "Which is on your desk outlining this semester,"**

**Scott picks up the syllabus tiredly. He drops it in pain when a cell phone rings loudly, the sound of it hurting his ears and making him cringe; Scott looks around for the source, seeing no one move to get it, or even seeming to notice.**

"Huh." John comments, suspiciously watching the scene play out. "That's interesting…"

**Scott sticks a finger in his ear, continuing to look around the classroom to try and find the source. The ringing stops for a few seconds, before there's a beep and a female voice speaking. "Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it..."**

Allison blinks. "You could hear that?"

Shrinking down into his seat, Scott looks at her meekly. "Um, yeah?"

Allison, teeth gritted, gives Scott a death glare. "Really? I'll be sure to remember that." she huffs quietly, and then makes a connection, and huffs again. "It also explains the pen."

**Scott follows the sound to the window, looking out to see Allison, phone perched between her ear and her shoulder, digging through her bag, "Everything except a pen, oh my god, I didn't actually forget a pen." she mutters. "Okay, okay! I gotta go, love you." **

**Scott watches as Allison puts her phone back in her bag and stands as the Principal walks up to her. **

**"Sorry to keep you waiting." the principal says to Allison, who stands to walk with him. "So, you were saying San Francisco isn't where you grew up..." he continues. **

**Scott stares at Allison, following the sound of her voice. "No, but we lived there for more than a year, which is unusual in my family." he tracks her voice, even through the walls, as they continued to discuss Allison's moving.**

"That must have sucked," Isaac says, "Moving all the time."

Shoulders hunched, Allison snorts bitterly, "You have no idea."

"Sorry." Chris mutters, but he wasn't, really. They had to move; to save people.

"Yeah right," Allison glares.

"I'm sorry you have to move, but not that I have too." Chris says this time. "It's necessary for what we do."

With a derisive snort she looks at her father. "Maybe you should quit then." Allison suggests. "It's not like we've been doing that good of a job."

Chris looks away, jaw tight.

**"Well, hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop for a while." the principal says, and Scott continues to listen to their footsteps until it stops at the door for the classroom he is in, heart pounding.**

"That's…" John trails off. "How are you hearing all that? That's impossible." he adds yet another weird thing to his list.

Lydia tilts her head at the screen. "Interesting; and very useful."

**The door opens and the principal steps in, along with Allison, while Scott stares, transfixed. **

**"Class, this is our new student Allison Argent." he introduced. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome." Allison walks briskly to the empty desk behind Scott, avoiding eye contact and grasping her bag the front of her tightly. **

**Scott waits until she sits down, discreetly picking up a pen, and slowly turns to hand it to her with a little smile. Allison furrows her eyebrows, confused, but accepts the pen with a friendly smile. "Thanks."**

Erica smirks. "That was pretty smooth, Scott."

Beaming, Scott says proudly, "Thanks."

Looking at the screen Isaac muses, "So that's where it started."

"The epic love story," Boyd adds, sounding bored.

**Scott stares at her for a few lingering seconds, before turning back when the teacher begins to speak again. Allison looks at the pen thoughtfully, then flicks her eyes to Scott's back, intrigued.**

**Scott grins, flipping a page in his binder to do what the teacher instructed. **

**The scene changes, showing an empty hallway as the bell rang, which then filled with students proceeding to their classes and stopping at their lockers. **

**Allison walks up to her locker, fiddling with the lock as Scott watches her from across the hallway. Allison turns, catching Scott's eyes and smiles at him.**

"Oh my god, you two are so disgusting." Jackson complains.

"Shut up." Danny groans. "Just because you're jealous…"

Jackson makes a face, "I am not jealous!"

**"That jacket is absolutely killer." Lydia said admiringly, walking up and stopping in front of Allison, claiming her attention. "Where'd you get it?" **

**Allison looks at Lydia and says, "My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco," in explanation. **

**Lydia smiles at her. "And you are my new best friend." she says, pointing at Allison.**

"I am still happy with that decision." Lydia remarks; she and Allison share a grin.

"Me too," Allison agrees.

"Though, next time, don't ever keep stuff from me like that again." Lydia adds seriously.

"I promise, I won't,"

**Jackson runs up to Lydia and slides a hand against her waist, grabbing her attention. "Hey, Jackson," Lydia greets warmly, hugging his waist and bringing him in for a kiss.**

Both Lydia and Jackson look away from the screen, uncomfortable**. **

**From across the hallway, a classmate approaches Scott's locker, where Stiles has also drifted. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"**

"We haven't really hung out with her recently." Scott whispers to Stiles, looking shamefaced.

"Well, we've been a little busy." Stiles says, but the guilty look on his face betrays his seeming nonchalance.

"We gotta make time for her, man." Scott says.

Stiles nods his head. "Yeah, but hopefully not when we're, you know, trying not to get killed."

**"Because she's hot," Stiles says with a sigh. At the girl's blank look, Stiles shrugs. "Beautiful people herd together."**

**The scene moves back to where Allison, Lydia and Jackson were. "So," Lydia said, looking back to Allison and folding her arms over her chest. "This weekend, there's a party."**

**The screen moves to Scott's face, who was listening intently. "A party?" he hears Allison ask. "Yeah, Friday night; you should come." he hears Jackson reply.**

"You are so creepy." Erica snorts, "Listening into your crushes conversations."

"Right, like you've never done that." Isaac challenges.

"True," Erica admits. "But at least I knew them for longer than a class period."

**The scene changes back to Allison and her friends, Scott still listening in. **

**"Uh, I can't it's family night this Friday."**

**It switches back to Scott, leaning against his locker with a grim smile on his face; both ashamed and relieved. "Thanks for asking." he heard Allison say, completely ignoring the conversation Stiles was having with the girl that had approached them earlier. **

**"You sure?" Jackson asks, and Scott leans his head near the lockers, cocking an ear up slightly. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage." **

**"You mean like football?"**

Danny laughs. "Football."

**"Football's a joke a Beacon." Jackson scoffed. "The sport here is lacrosse; we've won the state championship here for the past three years." Jackson bragged, letting Lydia groom his hair. **

**"Because of a certain team captain," Lydia said proudly, kissing Jackson.**

"Not anymore." Scott says, grinning.

"Shut your mouth." Jackson growls lowly.

**The screen flashes back to Scott, still staring and not blinking. "Well we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anything else..." Scott hears Jackson say. **

**"Well… I was going to..." he hears Allison start to say, but she's cut off by Lydia. **

**"Perfect, you're coming." Lydia said, as the screen flashes back to show her pulling Jackson and Allison away. Allison moves to follow, looking back at Scott as she goes.**

"You just dragged her along?" Chris asks.

"Please," Lydia huffs. "It's not like she didn't enjoy it, once she saw Scott out there."

Allison pipes up. "True."

**The scene moves to the Lacrosse field, players practicing and the sounds of Coach Finnstock's whistle piercing the air. **

**"But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench." Stiles points out as they walk to practice. "You really gonna do that to your best friend?"**

"Your boredom is more important than your friends?" John asks.

"Sometimes. It depends." Stiles shrugs.

"On what?" Danny ventures, warily.

"On the situation," Stiles says cryptically.

Erica smirks at Isaac and Boyd. "This should be interesting." she said quietly.

Boyd nods in agreement. "First time using wolf powers during a sport."

"Can't wait to see Jackson's face," Isaac snickers, with an evil grin on his face. "Scott's going to annihilate him."

Derek says nothing, a small upwards tilt to his lips betraying his amusement. He'd heard Scott and Stiles talking in the woods after the practice; he knew exactly how it went.

"This is going to be great." Erica cackles.

**"I can't sit out again." Scott says decisively. "My whole life is sitting on the sidelines, this season I make first line." he finishes, as Allison and Lydia make their way up the bleachers to watch. Scott turns to look up at her, both of them sharing a grin.**

"Actually, my life is sitting on the sidelines." Stiles says grumpily.

"You do stuff!" Scott insists.

"Research, mostly." Stiles says. "And the occasional accident, which usually ends badly."

"Research is important." Lydia insists firmly, and Stiles perks up a bit.

"Yeah, I would've been so lost without you!" Scott nods, bobbing his head over-enthusiastically.

**"McCall!" calls Finstock as he jogs up to Scott. "Yeah?" Scott asks, turning to face him. "You're in goal." Finstock says, throwing a goalie stick and helmet at Scott.**

Melissa's face twists in confusion. "You don't play goal." she said, looking over at her son.

"Nope," Scott agrees cheerfully.

"Then… why are you in goal?" Melissa asks. "Why'd he make you go in goal?"

**Scott looks around, worried. "Uh… I've never played..." **

**Finstock nods. "I know, scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." he slaps Scott's shoulder good-naturedly. "Get them energized, fired up!" **

**"What about me?" Scott asks. **

**"Try not to take any in the face." Finstock said seriously, patting Scott's cheek and turning to the rest of the team. "Let's go, come on!" he called, clapping his hands together.**

"What a great coach he is." Chris mutters, sarcastically.

"What a dead coach." Melissa says angrily. "What kind of advice is that?"

Derek shrugs. "It's not great advice, but it is true."

Melissa glares at him. "You approve of that?"

"Kids get hurt. They either learn to not get hurt, or give up." Derek insists.

**Beside Lydia, Allison watches as Scott walks to the goalie's net. Scott nervously lets his eyes drift back to Allison. He rolls his shoulders, trying to calm down and focus his mind. **

**Without looking away from Scott, Allison shifts her body towards Lydia. "Who is that?" she asks. **

**Lydia flicks her eyes to Scott. "Him?" she says disdainfully, unimpressed. "I'm not sure who he is." she says.**

"You do now." Scott says proudly.

"That's because you became worth knowing." Lydia says. She looks serious, but her voice has a teasing edge to it.

Scott laughs. "Thanks."

**From the field, Scott tilts his head slightly as he hears Lydia's voice. He looks up at Allison and Lydia. "Why?" Lydia asks. **

**Scott's head is cocked, still listening, waiting for Allison's reply.**

Allison frowns at the TV. "I don't like how often you spy on my conversations."

Scott winces. "Can you blame me?" he tries.

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Allison nods. "Maybe not, but I still don't like it."

"I wish I could listen to conversations like that." John says, idly. "It'd make my job so much simpler."

Stiles and Scott share a horrified look, shuddering; Werewolf police.

**Allison smiles shyly. "He's in my English class."**

**Suddenly, a referee blows his whistle. Scott's increased hearing backfires dramatically, as the shrill noise pierces his eardrums. He grabs at both sides of his helmet, trying to block out the noise as his vision twists, screwed up with the noise reverberating in his skull.**

The rest of the werewolves in the room give Scott sympathetic looks. Their reactions had all been the same when they'd first heard a whistle or bell at close range.

**Distracted, Scott misses the lacrosse player approaching; he whips the ball right at him.**

"Ouch." Chris said bluntly, knowing what was going to happen.

**The ball nails Scott in the helmet, right where his eye would be if it weren't for the helmet's cage. Scott tumbles back with the force of the hit, falling into the goal with a grunt.**

Danny winces. "Ooh, that looked even more painful from your perspective."

"It wasn't that bad." Scott said mildly.

"Good thing you had a helmet on." John says. That ball would've hurt like hell if it didn't. Worse, he could have lost an eye.

**Finstock, Jackson and the others laugh. "Hey way to catch it in the face, McCall," a player taunts as Scott regains his bearings and slowly gets up. He shares an exasperated look with Stiles, who winces in sympathy.**

"What kind of team discourages their players like that?" Melissa asks angrily.

Stiles snorts. "The kind that's seen us make fools out of ourselves multiple times."

Scott nods. "Yeah, like that time in gym class where we–"

Stiles cuts him off by slamming his hand over Scott's mouth. "We do not speak of that!" he reminds him fiercely. "Ever!"

John looks at them weirdly, and then shakes his head. He doesn't want to know**. **

**Scott rolls his shoulders, mentally preparing himself. The next player takes the ball and darts forwards. He throws the ball hard, but to everyone's surprise, Scott catches it. Scott looks down at the ball in his lacrosse net and blinks, jerking his head back in surprise. Scott looks back at the other players, grinning at his luck.**

"You'd think you've never caught the ball before." Erica mutters.

"He hadn't," the lacrosse players chorus.

"We were benched for a reason." Stiles explains. "Coach only uses us as a last resort, because we suck."

"Well, I used to suck." Scott corrects. "Now I'm awesome."

**The rest of the lined up lacrosse team, minus Stiles, leans sideways to stare at Scott incredulously.**

"That bad, huh?" Derek says. You'd never guess it, with how well Scott had adapted to the bite. None of his betas were that good.

**The scene moves to Stiles, who straightens up in shock, eyebrows flying up to his hairline. "Yeah!" he cheered, looking proud but confused.**

"I didn't know what to think." Stiles says. "You'd never been even remotely good at lacrosse before then."

**The screen flashes to Finstock, eyes wide and speechless, staring blankly at Scott. The next player in the line receives the ball, darting up. Scott flexes his hand along the lacrosse stick, feeling more confident as the player gets closer and closer. The player throws the ball, and Scott leans down, catching the low toss easily.**

"How are you doing that?" John asks.

Scott looks shifty. "Uh, I'm sure it'll explain." John nods, but looks decidedly unhappy about it. He wants his answers now.

**"Yeah!" Stiles cheers again. Less dumbfounded and more excited.**

"Good old Stiles." Scott says.

"I'll always cheer for you, man," Stiles promises, slinging an arm around his friend's shoulders.

**The screen switches back to Finstock, still speechless. It moves back to Scott, who is catching ball after ball. After a while, the gathered crowd starts to cheer for him.**

"First time that ever happened." Danny says.

"I don't think anyone ever got over the shock." Lydia nods. "Except maybe Allison, but that's only because she was new."

Allison jumps in, "Yeah that was a little confusing. You talked about him like he was nobody, but he was better than most of the team."

Jackson huffs. "He wasn't that good."

Snorting delicately, Lydia challenges his statement. "Considering his previous attempts at playing? Then yes, actually, he was very good."

**The screen turns back to Allison and Lydia; watching Scott effortlessly play in goal with admiration. "He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said. **

**Lydia nods speculatively. "Yeah, very good." she raises her eyebrows, impressed in spite of her earlier dismissive attitude towards Scott.**

"Why, thank you." Scott says, demurely.

"You're welcome." Lydia says distractedly, focused on the screen. It was really interesting, seeing it from Scott's perspective**.**

**The scene moves back to Scott, grinning happily. He bounces on the spot excitedly.**

Melissa smiles at the scene, amused and proud.

**Jackson moves out of his place in line, angrily pushing a player out of the way with his stick. He glares furiously at Scott, who looks back at him in horror. "Oh god," Scott mutters.**

Erica leans forwards eagerly, excited to watch Jackson humiliate himself. "Come on, Scott."

After a quick glare from Erica Isaac adds half-heartedly, "You can do it," It's not like he can change the past by cheering.

**Jackson launches himself forward, but to Scott's eyes he seems to move in slow motion. **

**Finstock, Allison and Stiles watch intently as Jackson gets closer to Scott. Scott tracks Jackson's moves as he charged, throwing the ball hard, and he moves his body accordingly, catching the ball. Stiles launches himself up off the bench spastically, waving his arms and hollering happily.**

Erica cheers.

"Yes!" Boyd says, a lot calmer, and nods approvingly at Scott, "Nice."

Stiles claps Scott on the shoulder. "You're awesome, dude."

**Scott looks down at the ball in his stick's net and slowly lets a grin crawl over his face. Finstock's eyes widen in shock, still speechless, helpless to watch as one of his worst players continues to be one of the best. **

Danny snickers. "Finstock doesn't know what to do."

"That's because he's not prepared to deal with magically improving students." John says wryly.

Danny concedes to his point. "I suppose."

**Stiles pumps a fist in the air. "That is my friend!" he shouts proudly, looking back to the spectators on the bleachers. **

**Lydia stands up to cheer. From the field, Jackson glares at her accusingly. Lydia shoots him a challenging look. **

**Scott twirls his goalie stick, moving it back and launching the lacrosse ball at one of the referee's. The ball lands in the dumbfounded ref's stick. Scott smirks and nods at the man. **

"Nice," Erica grins. "Very cool."

"I thought so." Scott nods.

"I was lying."

"Oh."

**The scene fast-forwards, now at the Beacon Hills Preserve. **

**Scott and Stiles jump over a creek, walking steadily through the forest. "I– I don't know what it was, It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott says, turning to Stiles.**

"Hmm," John says, scratching his chin. This is all very odd. Normal people don't experience things like that. They couldn't hear things through walls as clearly as Scott could. They didn't magically get better at sports either; more things to add to the ever growing list.

"That's interesting." Lydia says mildly**. **

**"And...That's not the only weird thing..." Scott continues, ducking down under a low branch. "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things." **

**"Smell things." Stiles asks, disbelieving. "Like what?" he laughs.**

**Scott continues to walk, turning himself towards Stiles briefly, and then turning back around. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."**

**Stiles stops and digs through his pockets, humoring his friend. "I don't even have any mint mojito..." he trails off, pulling a piece of lint covered gum out of his pocket and makes a face. **

**Scott lifts his arms in a shrug at Stiles' gaping and turns with a sigh, resuming his steady pace.**

"You can smell that?" Lydia asks. "How much, exactly, can you smell on people?" she says.

"More than I want too." Scott says, nose wrinkling.

John narrows his eyes. "What the hell is going on with you?"

Scott looks at him and laughs nervously. "You'll find out soon?"

**"So all this started with the bite?" Stiles asks.**

**"Well, what if it's like an infection?" Scott hypothesizes. "Like, what if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"**

"It's nothing I've ever seen before." Melissa says. She knows, of course, what is going on, but plays along anyway**. **

**Stiles sighs. "You know what? I actually think I've heard of this." Stiles said, looking down. "It's a specific kind of infection." **

**Scott stops, staring back at Stiles. "Are you serious?"**

Scott rolls his eyes. "I can't believe I fell for that."

**Stiles puts his hands on his hips. "Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called..." he takes a deep breath. "Lycanthropy," **

**Scott's brow furrows, "What's that? Is it bad?" he asks apprehensively.**

Boyd laughs. "Really Scott?"

Throwing his hands up in resignation the other werewolf groans. "Yes, yes. I know I'm uneducated in the ways of pop culture." Scott sighs.

**Stiles nods, continuing the joke. "Oh yeah, it's the worst, but only once a month." **

**Scott looks at Stiles quizzically. "Once a month?"**

**"Mm hmm." Stiles nods. "On the night of the full moon," he gazes at Scott seriously for a few seconds, and then howls mockingly. Scott rolls his eyes, shoving at his friend playfully. "Hey!" Stiles protests, "You're the one who heard a wolf howling." he said, holding up his hands.**

John suddenly sits up straight. "Wait…" he says, looking over at Scott incredulously. "Wait, wait, wait a second…" he takes a deep breath and then looks at Derek, and his assembled pack. "You're… you're all…" John trails off.

"Oh boy," Stiles breathes out, worried, and grabs onto his father's shoulders. "Dad, hey, dad? Calm down okay?"

John bursts out, "How can I be calm?" and points at Scott. "He's a-!"

Stiles says firmly, "I know dad, okay?" letting his hands drop. "I know, and it's okay."

John takes a shaky breath, and holds up a finger sternly at his son's face. "We are talking about this later."

Stiles nods his head frantically. "Absolutely,"

From his spot on another couch, Danny makes a confused face. How the sheriff figured something out from Stiles' stupid joke was beyond him, but he was getting sick of being out of the loop.

**"Yeah, there could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott yells, glaring at Stiles. **

**"I know! You're a werewolf!" Stiles says, grinning, and growls. "Arrr!"**

"Oh my god…" John groans, and rubs his hair roughly. "I am way too old for this…"

**Scott turns his head to give him a look and Stiles chuckles. "Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's cause Friday's the full moon."**

"Silver won't do anything." Chris mutters; even if it was tradition to use it on special occasions**. **

**Scott stops suddenly, looking at the ground. "Yeah, I could have sworn this was it." he says, gesturing to the leaf covered forest floor. "I saw the body, the deer came running… I dropped my inhaler." Scott crouches down and searches through the leaves.**

"Oh thank god the body is gone." Lydia sighs in relief.

"Oh, ew, I forgot about that." Isaac says, looking faintly green.

John shoots Derek a considering look. "Is this when you…" he trails off, looking at Derek questioningly.

"I took the body, yes." Derek nods, and Jackson and his beta's give him horrified looks.

**"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles suggests.**

John scowls at his son. "Don't say that so nonchalantly."

**Scott sighs from his crouched position. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler." he looks up at Stiles. "Those things are like… eighty bucks."**

Melissa sighs. "That's right, worry about the money. Not the potential murderer in the woods."

**Scott looks down at the leaves, dejected. Neither Scott or Stiles see Derek, who's suddenly standing behind them.**

Melissa blinks. "Wow, that's… creepy."

Scott moans. "Tell me about it."

Stiles adds "He does that so often."

**Stiles looks back, spotting Derek, and jolts. "Oh my–!" he taps Scott to get his attention and fiddles awkwardly with the collar of his hoodie. **

**Scott stands up, while Derek walks up to the two teens. "What are you doing here?" he demands. Scott stays silent, staring at Derek, while Stiles guiltily scratches his head and looks away. "Huh?" Derek prompts, expecting a response from one of them. "This is private property." **

**Stiles decides to speak up. "Uh, sorry man, we didn't know**."

John snorts. "Like that would stop you."

**Scott continues to stare at Derek intently. "Yeah we were just..." he gestured at the empty ground. "Looking for something but..." he trails off and Derek raises his eyebrows impatiently. "Uh, forget it. Uh..."**

John laughs. "Look at that, someone who can render you nearly speechless!"

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest and gives his father a fierce scowl. "Shut up."

**Derek grabs something from his pocket, chucking it at the teens. Scott catches it instinctively. Derek stalks away from them, while Scott looks down at the inhaler now in his hand.**

**Stiles gapes at Derek's back and Scott turns to him. "Alright, I gotta go to work."**

"You meet someone like Derek, and all you can think of is work?" Isaac says numbly.

"I really like work." Scott admits. "It's fun, with Deaton."

Isaac, Boyd, and Erica say in tandem "Weird."

**Stiles stops him and slaps a hand on Scott's chest. "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like, a few years older than us." he says, turning back to watch where Derek disappeared.**

Derek tenses.

"Remember what?" Danny asks, curiously.

Sighing heavily, Derek says, "I'm sure it'll say**." **

**"Remember what?" Scott asks. **

**"His family?" Stiles explains. "They all burned to death in a fire like, ten years ago." **

**Scott and Stiles both look at where Derek had stood. "I wonder what he's doing back." Scott asks. **

**Stiles huffs and shrugs, turning to leave.**

Danny makes a noise of comprehension, and looks down. "Oh. Yeah."


	2. Pilot Part 2

**Pilot Part 2**

**Also, because I forgot in the first part, credit for the revised chapters also goes to my awesome beta, ****Betahime Tsukiko!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

**The scene changes to the front of the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. **

**Scott walks up to the door to flip the Open sign to Closed, peering outside when he hears the sound of howling. **

**Scott gathers up peroxide and cotton balls, moving them to the clinic's bathroom. He lifts up his shirt up to peer at the bandage covered bite, slowly peeling it off as he does so. Scott gazes into the mirror, shocked, looking at his unblemished side**; **completely bite free.**

John's eyebrows rise to his hairline. "That was fast." he blinks, incredulous.

"More like impossible." Melissa mumbles. It was incredible, sure, but as a nurse, she couldn't help but be a little envious of the ability.

Jackson notes the speedy healing of the bite as well, grimacing. His had healed too, possibly even faster, but then all the black blood had started leaking out of him and well... he hadn't had time to enjoy it.

**Distracted, but getting back to work, Scott pulls a bag of cat food down the hallway and through a door that says CAT CLINIC. "Hey kitties," he greets, tone friendly, but the cat's response was not favorable. **

**The recovering felines go nuts, hissing and growling as they pace around their cages. A few even leap at him reactively, trying to ward Scott off as if he was a threat to them. **

**Scott, shocked by the animal's reactions, stands there dumbfounded. The cats continue to yowl angrily, and Scott rushes out of the room.**

Danny whistles. "That's a pretty extreme reaction."

Scott huffs "Tell me about it. Some of them were even sedated!"

**Someone pounds on the door to the animal clinic, and Scott whirls around. Allison, soaked and worried, knocks desperately at the door. **

**Scott opens the door, shocked, and Allison immediately starts babbling hysterically. "I didn't see it–! I took my eyes off of the road for like, two seconds, to change a song on my iPod, and then this dog–! He just came out of nowhere!" she cries. **

Chris sighs. "Allison."

Allison mutters. "I know, I know. Can't punish me for it, now, though. It happened months ago. And trust me, it scared me enough that I made sure to always pay attention to the road."

"You're just lucky it wasn't a person." Chris points out.

"I know."

**"No, shh," Scott said. "It's alright, it's alright." he soothes, trying to get her to calm down. "Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" **

**Allison shakes her head. "No! I mean, yes, I know where I hit it–! But the dog is..." she points at her car with her thumb.**

"You picked it up?" Stiles asks.

"Well, I wasn't just going to leave it." Allison huffs.

"I would've." Erica says. "You never know if a dog is friendly or not, especially after you nearly kill it." Not that she could drive anyway, not with her seizures.

**"Right, where is it?" Scott asks. **

**"In my car," Allison said. **

**Allison leads Scott to her car's back door opens it. The injured dog surges up immediately, barking angrily. **

**Scott jerks Allison back away from it as she flinches. "You okay?" he asks.**

Erica shoots Allison a look that plainly says 'I told you so'.

"Shush." Allison commands, crossing her arms.

"I didn't say anything." Erica teases, lightly. "Nothing at all,"

**Allison nods and Scott looks at the dog and back "She's just frightened." **

**"That makes two of us." Allison says, smiling in between the shaky breaths she was taking.**

"Ughhhhh." Stiles groans.

"Mmm." Erica agrees, groaning into Isaac's shoulder.

**"Let me see if I have any better luck." Scott says approaching the dog. The dog barks at him warningly, but Scott just stares at it intently. Unknowingly, Scott's eyes start to glow yellow.**

Danny makes a face. "Um."

"Glowing eyes, huh?" John says, and nods his head. "Okay. Sure. Whatever. Eyes glow now, good to know."

Crossing her arms, Allison grumbles, "I can't believe I didn't notice that."

Shaking his head, Scott croaks**. **"I didn't even know I did that."

**The dog whines, but lowers its head submissively, letting Scott touch her. **

**Back in the clinic, inside one of the examining rooms, the dog is lying on the table.**

**"I think her leg is broken." Scott explains, looking over at Allison. She was standing a little distance away, watching the dog. "I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints, I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now." **

**Allison nods gratefully, shivering, which Scott noticed. "Yeah, I have a shirt in my bag." he offers.**

Melissa smiles at Scott proudly. "Nice."

Scott agrees. "Have to be polite."

**Allison smiles and waves it off. "Oh, I don't want to trouble you." she tries to say, but stops her protests when Scott hands her one anyway. **

**"Here." Scott says, offering her the shirt. **

**Allison smiles again and takes it gratefully, walking away to put it on, while Scott refocuses on the dog and starts to pet it. Scott smiles a bit and glances over at Allison, watching as she pulls her wet shirt off.**

Chris growls. "Scott."

"I am so glad you don't have your gun right now..." Scott shivers.

"Just wait..." Chris says. "I'll have it back eventually."

**The dog whines again and Scott looks away. He notices the dog looking at him. "What? I didn't see anything." he says defensively.**

**The dog didn't look convinced. Scott finishes making the dog's splint when Allison walks back in the room, wearing Scott's shirt. **

**"Thanks for doing this." Allison says. "I feel really stupid."**

**Scott grins at her. "How come?" he asks. **

**Allison starts to grin back. "I don't know, cause I freaked out like a… total girl?" **

**Scott looks at her and shrugs, amused. "You are a girl." **

**With a scoff Allison replies, "I freaked out like a girly-girl and I'm not a girly-girl." she says, shaking her head. **

**"What kind of girl are you?" Scott asks. **

**"Tougher than that." Allison replies, and then looks solemn. "At least I thought I was." **

**Scott shakes his head, saying, "Hey, I'd be freaked out too." he admits. "In fact, yeah, I'd probably cry. And not like a man either, like, the biggest girly girl ever." he says teasingly, making Allison laugh. "It'd be pathetic."**

"Aww." Isaac coos. "Look at you being all comforting."

"Shut up." Scott moans, pouting playfully.

"It worked, though." Allison says. "So I guess he's not totally hopeless."

Scott smiles.

**"Yeah right," Allison says, scrunching her nose at him and smiling. **

**"So, it looks like she's gonna live." Scott says, watching Allison nod. "And I'm pretty sure she'd let you pet her now if you want."**

"You're pretty good." Chris says, surprising Scott.

"Well, I have been helping Deaton for a long time…" Scott trails off. "I'm not great or anything, but I pay attention."

**Allison looks at Scott. "I don't think so."**

**"Oh, come on." Scott coaxes. "You don't want her to sue; I hear this breed is very litigious."**

"Wow, look at you Scotty, bringing out the big boy words." Stiles jeers, clapping Scott on the shoulder.

"You know words like that, but you nearly failed English?" Lydia asks.

"That's what happens when you get distracted." Isaac says, making Scott nod in agreement.

**Allison glances at Scott and tentatively brushes a hand down the dog's side. Scott looks at Allison. "You see? She likes you." **

**Allison looks up from the dog, noticing Scott staring at her. "What?"**

"You're beautiful." Scott whispers, looking wistful. He had wanted to say that, before, but hadn't had the courage.

Allison hears him, but chooses not to say anything. Across the room, Chris notices the sad look on her face.

**Scott shakes his head. "Ah, sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek." **

**Allison laughs. "Oh, from the crying?" she rubs her cheek with the shirt's sleeve. **

**"No, here." Scott says softly, reaching up to gently brush away the eyelash. **

**Allison grins at him. "Thanks." she says sweetly.**

Erica brakes the moment by gagging, and Boyd rolls his eyes. "Gross." Erica moans. "My teeth are rotting, my eyes are burning." she continues.

"Don't be such a baby." Boyd chides, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Yeah," Isaac adds slyly. "Not when you two are just as nasty when you think you're alone."

Blushing lightly, Erica sticks her tongue out at her fellow pack member. "Shut the hell up."

**The scene changes, back outside the clinic.**

**Allison starts to get in her car, but Scott stops her by speaking. "So, I was wondering..." he says, "I mean, is it really family night on Friday? Or do you think, maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?"**

"I was so confused about how you knew about my excuse." Allison mutters. "I can't believe I actually considered that you might be psychic."

Jackson snickers, loudly. "Psychic? Him?"

Allison raises her head self-importantly. "I'd like to see you come up with a smart theory for why some strange boy keeps knowing things he shouldn't know." Jackson decides to stay silent, and Allison chuckles lowly. "That's what I thought."

**Allison stares at him searchingly. "Family night was a total lie..." she trailed off making a slight face, watching Scott grin happily.**

"So confused." Allison mutters again.

"But, you have to admit, it gave me an attractive, mysterious vibe." Scott said.

"Hmph." Allison huffs. "Yeah right."

Scott leans over to whisper conspiratorially at Stiles. "It totally did." Stiles nods at him, giving him a thumbs up**. **

**"So is that a yes, you'll go?" Scott asks. **

**"Definitely yes," Allison says with a nod sliding into her car. **

**The scene changes again, and Scott was flopping onto his bed, a happy smile on his lips. He looks out his window, staring at the almost full moon, and closes his eyes.**

"Well, that was sappy." Erica comments.

"Almost too cute," Lydia agrees**. **

**Scott rolls over on his bed, and into a bunch of leaves. He looks up in shock, finding himself in the Beacon Hills Preserve.**

"And now it just got weird." Stiles says.

"What the hell?" Jackson asks. "How did you get there?"

Melissa looks at her son questioningly. "You don't sleep walk."

Scott grimaces. "It'll be explained… eventually."

Jackson looks thoughtful. "Sleepwalking, huh? So you weren't lying."

Danny looks over at him in confusion. "What?"

Jackson waves his hand dismissively. "It's nothing, never mind." he says distractedly**. **

**Scott gets up and walks, passing a river, and wanders around the mist shrouded forest. He looks around, hearing a noise, and sees the beast that attacked him a few nights before.**

Lydia flinches, and squishes herself back into the couch like she could disappear into it. It was that thing again.

**Scott starts to run, looking back to see where the animal is. He keeps running, up a hill and over a fence, before landing in a pool. He sinks down and starts to swim messily to the surface, gasping, and looking around. **

**A man watering his garden stares at the boy in his pool in shock. "Good morning." Scott says, smiling awkwardly.**

Stiles cracks up. "Nice one!"

Scott yelps, blushing. "It was the best I could come up with on such short notice!"

Stiles continues to laugh. "'Good morning', he says, poor guy..."

Allison asks "Did you ever see him again?"

Surprised, Scott looks back at her. "Um, no."

Lydia says, "Probably for the best," and Danny nods in agreement.

"That would have lead to awkward questions." John adds, looking faintly amused.

**The scene changes to Scott opening his locker, putting his backpack away. **

**A hand comes out and slams the locker shut and Scott whirls around to face an angry Jackson.**

"Oh, joy." Stiles sighs.

**"Alright little man, how 'bout you tell me where you're getting your juice?" Jackson asks.**

Derek suddenly grins, amused despite himself. Now he knows why Jackson had though he was a drug dealer.

**Scott blinks at Jackson, uncomprehending. "What?" **

**Jackson scowls. "Where. Are you. Getting. Your Juice?" **

**Scott flicks his eyes around, confused. "My mom does all the grocery shopping." he said dumbly. **

Danny, Erica, Isaac and Boyd crack up. "Y–You know words like litigious, but you don't get that he's asking you about drugs?" Erica giggles, shoulders shaking.

"I was caught off guard!" Scott defends.

Danny just chuckles from his spot on the couch. "'My mom does all the grocery shopping', priceless."

**Jackson shoots him a look. "No listen McCall," he said, gritting his teeth. "You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, because there's no way in hell you're out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." **

**Eyes lighting up and widening in understanding, "Oh, you mean steroids!" Scott says. He blinks and gives Jackson a searching look. "Are you on steroids?"**

"That's where you go with that?" Melissa asks incredulously. "He demands to know if you're on drugs, and you ask him if he's on steroids?"

Scott shrugs helplessly. "I guess."

**Jackson shoves Scott against a locker. "What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson shouts.**

"He's been turned into a werewolf." Erica answers, under her breath.

**"What's going on with me?" Scott asks loudly, temper rising. "You really wanna know?" **

**Jackson lets him go and Scott continues, growing more and more angry. "Well, so would I, because I can see hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell. I do things that should be impossible. I'm sleepwalking three miles into the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" Scott yells, breathing heavily and leaning against his locker with a groan.**

"Whoa." Erica whistles. "Temper, temper." she chides.

"I don't know." Danny says. "I think I'd freak out if that happened to me too."

"Yeah, but Scott doesn't usually flip out like that." Erica points out.

"Too much pressure." Lydia adds.

**Jackson scoffs. "You think you're funny, don't you McCall?" Jackson asks, smiling disarmingly. "I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is, I don't care how long it takes." Jackson slams his fist on the locker beside Scott's head and slaps his shoulder, leaving Scott in the hallway.**

"Didn't work out so well for you, though." Derek mutters. Jackson glares at his on-screen self. He should have just left it alone.

**The scene moves to the lacrosse field. **

**"Scott! Scott, wait up!" Stiles yelps, his voice cracking slightly. He runs up to where Scott is, sitting on the bench. **

**Scott stands up as Stiles grabs his arm. **

**"Stiles I'm playing the first elimination man, can it wait?" **

"'**Can it wait?' No it can't!"**

Stiles glowers, "See what happens when you don't listen?"

Scott groans. "Yeah, yeah, I know; always listen to Stiles."

John watches them, smiling in amusement.

**"Look, just hold on, okay?" Stiles says, leaning down to gasp in a breath. "I overheard my dad on the phone," he continues breathlessly, grabbing Scott so he's facing him. "The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A., they found animal hair on the body from the woods!" **

**Scott bends over and picks up his lacrosse equipment. "Stiles, I gotta go." he says distractedly. **

**"Wait, no! Scott, you're not gonna believe what the animal was...!" Stiles watches Scott leave. "It was a wolf..." he finishes quietly.**

"Wolf?" Danny repeats. "But wolves aren't in California. I thought we'd established this already."

"It'll be explained…"

**Finstock blows his whistle. "Let's go, gather round." he says, waving his hands towards himself impatiently. "Bring it in. Come on, come on!" Scott runs up with the rest of the players, briefly seeing Allison smile and wave at him. Scott waves back leaving his hand in the air. "Got a question McCall?" Finstock asks, approaching him.**

"Awkward." Isaac coughs.

"That's what he gets for not paying attention." Derek says.

"True." Erica adds. "There's a time and place for being lovesick."

**Scott puts his hand down, bewildered. "What?" **

**"You raised your hand, you have a question?" Finstock repeats. **

**"Oh." Scott shakes his head. "No, I was just– Uh, nothin' sorry." **

**"Okay." Finstock smiles, looking back at the rest of the team before continuing,** "**You know how this goes." he says, to the nods of the team. **

"Time for one of coach's weird speeches…" Isaac groans.

Erica snickers. "They can't be that bad."

The lacrosse players in the room groan collectively.

"You have no idea!"

"...the same damn speech every year…"

"I barely understand the point he tries to make…"

"Is there every really a point besides winning, for coach?"

**"If you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut," Finstock says enthusiastically. "You play, your parents are proud, you're girlfriend loves ya, huh!" he says, messing up a player's helmet in his excitement. "Everything else is, uh, cream cheese."**

"...What?" John says, summing up the general feeling of those who hadn't heard the speech in real life.

"That…" Erica mutters. "Cream cheese?"

"That was both slightly discouraging and mildly uplifting." Allison says, with her chin in her hands and a small look of amusement on her face.

**Finstock stops in front of a nervous Scott. "Now get out there, and show me what ya got! Come on!" he yells, prompting the team to yell with him.**

Stiles shrugs. "Eh, he made his point."

"In a weird way," Chris adds, smirking.

**The team starts to play, passing the ball along to try to get it in the goal. Scott watches, still nervous, as the ball is passed around until one player shoots it at him.**

**Catching the ball, Scott excitedly starts running. He pushes a player out of his way, just to get a stick forced against his chest hard enough to throw him down, courtesy of Jackson. **

Melissa sucks in a breath. "Ouch."

Scott winces in agreement, rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that hurt."

**Jackson lifts his helmet to stare down at Scott, whose chest was heaving painfully. Scott looks up at Jackson, just in time to see him smirk and pull his helmet down, running off to rejoin the game. Scott's face twists in anger, and he clambers to his feet.**

"Bad idea," Boyd says under his breath. He is interested in seeing what Scott does in retaliation.

"Scott's gonna humiliate him for that." Isaac smirks.

"Probably," Derek agrees. Jackson certainly deserved it.

**Scott and Jackson face each other in the middle of the field, waiting for the whistle blow that signals the start of the face-off; they stare each other down. Allison leans forwards, eager to see Scott play up close. It was so easy to miss stuff when you watched the game from the bleachers**.

"Kick his ass!" Erica cheers, pumping a fist. Scott and Stiles turned to look at her, not sure whether to be amused or weirded out by her support. Erica lowers her fist unhappily. "What?" she asks the confused boys.

"You're cheering for me?" Scott asks. And could anyone blame him for the level of incredulity in his voice?

"I'm cheering for you to beat Jackson's sneering face in!" Erica growls.

Jackson scoffs. "He's not going to hit me."

"No, I did it for him." Stiles smirks

"Shut the hell up!" Jackson yelps.

"Wait…" Danny says slowly, lips twitching. "You did what, Stiles?"

Jackson focuses his attention on his friend, and points at him furiously. "No!" he snarls.

**The whistle goes off and Scott pushes the ball away from Jackson, scooping it up before Jackson even has any time to react. Scott runs across the field, dodging players. Twisting and jumping around the other players; Scott is practically dancing as he makes his way towards the goal.**

**Finstock stares at him incredulously, while Stiles watches Scott intently. Scott comes upon a group of three players, all trying to block him, so he flips over them. He lands confidently and raises his stick, easily throwing it in between the goalie's legs and into the net. **

"Impressive." Chris says. Especially considering this was one of Scott's first few tries at using his new abilities.

"Mmm hmm." Derek nods.

**Scott stares in surprise, to the cheers of the crowd, as the whistle blows. He raises his arms in the air and pumps them, the rest of the team and the spectators cheering him on. Scott spots Allison smiling and cheering for him.**

Melissa smiles at the scene, feeling pride bubble up in her chest. That's her son.

"**McCall," Finstock yells, pointing at Scott. "Get over here!" Scott walks up to him, taking off his sweaty helmet. "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field." he says, gesturing around the general area. "What, are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"**

"Is he… yelling at you for being good?" Chris asks slowly. Sure, he knew the man was strange, but shouting at a kid for being creative… Even he could see Scott's skill, despite his distaste for how and why he had such abilities.

"Nah, he's just being enthusiastic." Scott grins.

Melissa laughs quietly. "How all you kids put up with that man, I'll never know."

"Practice," choruses the Lacrosse players.

**Scott, startled, shakes his head dumbly. "No coach." **

**Finstock points at him agitatedly. "What the hell was that?" **

**"I–I don't know." Scott mutters, honestly. "I–I… Just trying to make the shot..." he points at the goal with his stick. **

**Finstock nods. "Yeah, yeah, well you made the shot. And guess what?" Finstock says, nodding. "You're startin' buddy." he slaps Scott's shoulder. "You made first line."**

"All that shouting for that?" Derek says flatly. The coach's voice had been irritating to his ears.

Isaac nods wearily. "He's always been like that. I swear he gets even worse every year." he shudders.

"He cares more about winning than the other players." Boyd adds.

"You should see the way he yells at players for being unable to play due to injuries." Lydia says knowledgeably, "That man would be okay with his students dying, just as long as they won before they did."

**Scott stares in shock, frozen as coach Finstock squeezes his shoulders and shakes him. He grins widely, eyes searching the bench for Stiles, bouncing happily on his feet. **

**Unlike the rest of the spectators, Stiles is sitting. Unexcited and quiet, he licks his lips, thinking hard.**

"Uh oh," John mutters. "That look means nothing good. You're gonna go on another obsessive research binge, aren't you?"

Stiles splutters. "I–I am not!"

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow, John gives his son a knowing look. "Uh huh. Right." he nods. "Somehow, I don't quite believe that."

Stiles glowers at him, muttering under his breath.

"Does he do that often, then?" Derek asks.

"All the time," John, Melissa, and Scott say in unison.

"Everyone's against me!" Stiles huffs, throwing his arms in the air exasperatedly.

"We're not against you," John says slowly, rolling his eyes. "We're just not with you either."

Stiles gaps dramatically at his father, feigning hurt. "You're my father, you're supposed to be on my side!" he yelps, failing an arm.

Scott squeaks, falling off the couch when Stiles' arm bashes him in the side of the head. "Oof!"

"Oh man," Stiles looks from his arm, down to Scott, who looks back at him, hair messy and expression disgruntled. "Sorry?"

"Ouch, dude." Scott grumbles, rubbing the side of his head. He clambers back to his spot, making sure to keep his head far out of the way of his friend's lanky-armed reach.

Stiles stifles a snicker. "Back to the matter at hand," he announces, focusing back on his father. He points at John, keeping his arm steady and pointedly away from people's heads. "You– You are not being a dutiful father!"

The sheriff raises a skeptical brow."Oh really?" John asks, disinterested.

"What kind of father doesn't back up his only son?" Stiles demands.

"What kind of son breaks the law, despite his father being a police officer, and a sheriff at that?" John counters swiftly.

Stiles gapes; face twisting as the fake accusations slip away. "Uh, well…" he lets his arm drop, losing control of the conversation. "I…" he trails off.

"That's what I thought."

"Hmph!" "Are you two done playing around?" Lydia drawls, idly twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"I'm done." John says, feeling mildly embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I'm not." Scott said, grinning playfully.

"Wha–?" Stiles starts to say, but was cut off by being unceremoniously pushed off the couch by Scott. He yelps loudly, landing in an ungraceful heap, arms flopping around like a dying squid.

Scott laughs loudly. "Ouch."

From his position on the floor, Stiles coughs, groaning into the carpet. "What do you mean 'ouch'?" he mumbles. "You're not the one who nearly broke something."

"Don't be such a baby."

Stiles grunts, moving a leg back and kicking out with stunning accuracy to slam his foot into Scott's shin.

Scott yelps, and it's more like a dog's yelp than a human's, grabbing at his leg. Advanced healing or not, that freaking hurt. "What the hell?"

"Now who's being a baby?" Stiles grins, snickering despite still being a bruised lump on the floor.

"Boys," Melissa says calmly, and Stiles scrambles back to the couch.

"Sorry." both teen's say, obligingly.

Near the back of the room, Chris sighs. "Finally," he wanted to get back to watching.

Allison didn't notice her father's irritation, too focused on Scott and Stiles' banter. She missed seeing that every day.

"Are you all done yet?" Erica asks impatiently. "I wanna keep watching!"

"Then maybe you should shut up, so it can start again." Jackson said sourly.

Danny rolls his eyes. "That means you gotta shut up too, grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy–"

"What the heck do you call your attitude, then?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Derek roars, and everyone froze. He grunts, folding his arms across his chest.

"Can we continue watching?" he asks. "Please?"

Wide eyed, the teens nod silently.

**The scene moves forwards, entering Stiles' bedroom. **

**John snorts loudly, looking unbearably smug.**

"Called it," Scott crows, coughing into his fist when Stiles gives him an unimpressed glare.

"You don't even know what I'm doing in my room!" Stiles huffs**. **

**Clicking away determinedly at his laptop, Stiles researches with a surprising amount of focus. He looks through various web pages on Lycanthropy and Wolfsbane, flips through old books, and prints off pages and pictures.**

Both John and Scott give the now blushing Stilinski boy shit-eating grins.

"Shut the hell up." Stiles snaps, folding his arms over his chest, trying and failing to look as intimidating as Derek.

"Does he do that often?" Chris asks, looking as Stiles speculatively.

John nods. "Anytime something catches his attention."

Suddenly, Scott groans loudly. "Oh God, do you remember how bad it was before he got his laptop?"

Melissa shudders. "All those books,"

John nods in remembrance, looking pained. "I nearly got killed by a stack, once."

"That bad?" Danny asks, shooting Stiles a wary look. Sure, he knew the weird kid could be obsessive, but still…

"Worse than you can imagine." John says.

**Stiles jolts in surprise at a knock on his bedroom door, arms swinging up instinctively. Caught between focusing on his research and seeing who was at his door. He snaps the lid to his laptop closed and walks to the door, opening it carefully and sighing with relief when he sees Scott smiling behind it. "Get in!" Stiles orders, "You gotta see this dude. I've been up all night, reading websites and books, all this information." he says, waving his hands erratically.**

**"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asks, amused.**

"Adderall?" Isaac echoes, looking confused.

"It's an ADHD drug." Jackson answers, to the surprise of many. "It helps them focus, or something."

Lydia adds smartly, "It's a performance and cognitive enhancer."

Isaac nods, still looking lost. "Ah."

**Stiles shrugs, "A lot." after Scott laughs, Stiles continues. "Doesn't matter, just listen." **

**Fidgeting Scott asks, "Uh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" he throws his backpack onto the bed and sits on the edge.**

Most of the teenagers sit up, listening intently despite themselves.

"Do they know who died yet?" Erica whispers, wincing when Derek tenses. Right, wasn't it supposed to be a relative of his?

"No." Boyd answers, keeping an eye on Derek, who was gnashing his teeth together**.**

**"No. They're still questioning people," Stiles answers, sitting on his computer chair and holding a piece of paper. "Even Derek Hale,"**

"They were questioning you?" Erica asks, surprised. "Why?"

Wincing precedes the answer. "He was related to the victim." John says. "And after his family's deaths…"

"You couldn't actually think he'd kill his own family, though." Erica says. "Right?"

John, Stiles and Scott share a look. "Right,"

**"Huh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day," Scott asks. **

**Stiles waves his arms dismissively. "Yes, but that's not it, okay?" **

**Scott looks at Stiles, chuckling slightly. "What then?"**

"Wow." Boyd says. "You really weren't taking this seriously."

Scott shrugs, "I was distracted." he repeats firmly. "It's a bit of a problem."

"Yeah, I noticed." Stiles said, a touch of bitterness in his tone; he still remembered that night in the frickin' pool.

**"Remember the joke from the other day?" Stiles asks earnestly, huffing out a worried laugh. "Not a joke anymore." Scott stares blankly at him, and Stiles continues. "The wolf, the bite in the woods... I started doing all this reading–" Stiles cuts himself off and jerks to his feet. "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"**

"Wait… you're actually serious?" Danny asks, shooting his Stiles a confused look. "Werewolves aren't real."

Scott and Stiles share a glance. "Well, actually…" Scott trails off.

"Seriously?" Danny demands, and shoots a look at John. "Oh my god, that's what you were freaking out about? Werewolves?"

Most of the room nods at once. "Yep."

Danny looks at Jackson. "Werewolves?" he rolls his eyes at his friend.

"I was driving over to tell you, remember?" Jackson shrugs.

"Oh my god."

**"Should I?" Scott asks, eyebrows rose.**

**"It's a signal." Stiles explains, "Okay, when a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby, and maybe a whole pack of them."**

"Impressive." Chris says, and looks approvingly over at Stiles. "I wish my men could be so studious."

John frowns. "Your men?" he asks, but gets ignored.

"You think so?" Stiles asks, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Huh." he blinks, feeling oddly proud.

"Generally they aren't too focused on researching." Chris shrugs. "They're good at shooting, not reading."

**"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asks, concerned. **

**"No. Werewolves," Stiles corrects. "What did you think I was talking about?" Stiles huffs, exasperated.**

"Yeah, well, I was kind of in denial."

**Scott stands up angrily. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott picks up his backpack, annoyed. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour." **

**Stiles pushes on Scott's chest insistently. "I saw you on the field today Scott, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright. It was impossible." Stiles huffs.**

"Not really." Lydia says. "Improbable, but with enough practice…" she trails off, looking thoughtful.

"Okay, well, my best friend couldn't do it." Stiles counters.

Lydia nods. "True." she looks over at Scott. "He was almost as bad as you are, back then."

"Hey!"

**Scott stares at Stiles. "Yeah so I made a good shot." he said, turning to leave. **

**Stiles grabs onto Scott's hoodie and pulls Scott's backpack on his bed. "No, you made an incredible shot; your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, people can't just suddenly do that overnight." Stiles finishes, breathing heavily.**

"Unless, of course, they're bitten by a werewolf," Erica adds, lightly.

**When Scott just looks down, Stiles jerks a hand up. "And then there's the vision, and the senses and don't even think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore!"**

Melissa arches an eyebrow. "I forgot about that." she says.

"Same." Allison admits. Heck, she didn't even know he needed an inhaler before.

"I think I did too." Scott says. "It was so nice to be able to forget."

**"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now." Scott snaps defensively. "We'll talk tomorrow."**

"You shouldn't brush your friend off like that." Derek says. "Sometimes they're all you have."

Wincing, "I know." Scott says. "I was just really… frustrated."

"It's the full moon." Chris explains. "It's affecting you more strongly than usual, because it's your first time."

**Stiles flings himself forwards. "Tomorrow?" he yells. "What? No! The full moon's tonight, don't you get it?!" **

**"What are you trying to do?" Scott yells back. "I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"**

"Trying to help!" Stiles shouts at the screen.

Scott looks faintly amused. "I know that."

Derek rolls his eyes and huffs, "No point in yelling at the screen." he says. "He can't hear you."

"It makes me feel better." Stiles says decisively. "So I'll do it if I want too."

**Stiles looks at one of the pages he printed off. "I'm trying to help." he says defensively, placing a hand on his hip. "You're cursed Scott. You know and it's not just that the moon will cause you to physically change, it also just so happens to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak."**

"Bloodlust?" John asks. "That sounds safe." he says, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Not threatening at all."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "We were fine."

**"Bloodlust?" Scott repeats blankly, disbelieving.**

John sighs, "Ah, good, I'm not the only one shocked by this stuff." he says, and Stiles looks at him.

**"Yeah, your urge to kill," Scott sighs heavily. "I'm already feeling an urge to kill, Stiles."**

Jackson snorts. "Yeah, that feeling comes up a lot around him."

John nods sagely. "Yes. It's a problem."

"All of you can go to hell."

**Stiles turns and starts rummaging through his piles of papers. "You gotta hear this." he picks up a book and flips it open to a page. "'**_**The change can be caused by anger or anything that races your pulse**_'**, alright?" he recites, and turns back to Scott. "I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does, you gotta cancel this date." Stiles places his book back on his desk and walks to his bed, digging through Scott's backpack. "You gotta call her right now," Stiles says, finding Scott's cell.**

Boyd winces. "That ain't gonna end well."

Isaac nods agreeably. "Nope,"

**"What are you doing?" Scott asks, exasperated. "I'm canceling the date–!" Stiles starts to say, but Scott's enraged yell cuts him off.**

Chris narrows his eyes.

**"No, give it to me!" Scott grabs Stiles and slams him hard against the wall; while his friend is helpless to do anything but cringe. Scott brings his fist back to punch Stiles, breathing angrily, He takes one look at his friend's terrified face and yells, punching Stiles' computer chair hard enough to knock it to the ground.**

Looking resigned, Chris turns to Stiles. "How many times has Scott almost hurt you?"

Chewing on his lip, Stiles wilts under the weight of his father's stare. "A few times." he admits.

John's eyes widen. "A few times, as in, more than just this once?" he asks dangerously.

Scott looks scared, but Stiles lest his face set in concentrated determination. "It wasn't his fault." he says firmly. "Half of that was me provoking him, and we both were going through this pretty much blind."

John sighs deeply. "I know that, but that doesn't make it okay."

Stiles shrugs. "I'm not holding it against him." he notices Scott's grateful look and fist bumps him. "Besides, it's a pretty boring year if I can't say I almost died at least once a month."

**Taking gasping breaths, Scott looks from the chair back to Stiles. His face is twisted with a combination of shock and fear. Stiles licks his lips nervously, looking away from Scott. Scott looks horribly upset, shooting Stiles frequent apologetic glances. **

**"I'm sorry." Scott says, starting to back away. "I–I gotta go get ready for that party." Scott grabs his cellphone and backpack, looking back at Stiles once more. "I'm sorry." Scott says again, and leaves.**

"You just left him?" Melissa demands. "Scott!"

"I know, I know." Scott nods shamefully. "I was in denial."

Stiles waves off his misery. "It's fine, I forgave you literally seconds after it happened."

**Stiles makes a face as Scott leaves, screwing up his mouth as he thumps his head back against his wall. He peels himself away from where he had been pushed and walks over to the fallen computer chair, setting back upright.**

**He pauses when he sees the back, claw marks gouged in the fabric. **

**The scene moves to Scott's bathroom. **

**Scott comes out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, fixing his hair in the mirror. He walks out, and is startled to see Melissa standing right by the doorway. "Mom!" he yelps, backing up in surprise.**

"That was terrifying," Scott groans, "Especially after the last few days."

Melissa lifts her shoulders in resignation. "Well it's not like I knew that," she says.

"I know, I was just saying."

**Melissa smiles at her son. "Is this a party, or a date?" she asks, looking at Scott with a mixture of curiosity and excitement. **

**Scott fiddles with the towel wrapped around his waist. "Maybe both?" he says, unsure.**

'"Maybe both?"' Allison echoes, looking amused. "It was definitely a date." Scott flushes happily.

"**Oh." Melissa nods, excited. "And her name is?" she asks.**

**"Allison." Scott answers, and Melissa nods. **

**"Allison." Melissa repeats, approvingly. "Nice." she hands Scott the car keys.**

"I had such high hopes." Melissa sighs.

Scott turns to her. "What? I thought you liked Allison?"

Melissa laughs. "I do. But I also remember where this conversation is heading." Thinking back, Scott's face warms.

"**Oh." Scott looks down at the key's, eyes lighting up. "Thank you." he said, taking them gratefully with both hands clapped together like in prayer. **

**Melissa gives him a look. "We don't need to have a talk, do we?" **

Allison's eyes widen. "Oh no." She'd had a 'talk' with her mom before the party too, and hoped they wouldn't show any embarrassing conversations.

"It's not what you think!" Scott blurts out.

Seeming to deflate, Allison mutters. "Oh." Did that mean only her mom had decided to mortify her only child that night?

**Scott shoots her a patronizing look. "Mom, I'm not having the safe sex talk with you." **

**Melissa's eyes widen and she leans against the doorway, laughing in disbelief. "Oh my God, no, I meant about keeping the tank full!" she huffs, and rips the keys out of Scott's hands. "Give me those back."**

Scott groans. "I'm so dumb sometimes." he says, while Stiles and Erica laugh uproariously at him.

**"Are you serious?" Scott whines. **

**Melissa nods and scoffs. "You bet your ass I am serious. I am not gonna end up on some reality television show, with a pregnant sixteen year old. Come on!" **

**The scene changes. **

**Scott drives up the Argent's driveway in his mom's car, tapping his fingers nervously on the steering wheel. Allison opens the door and steps out of her house, smiling nervously at Scott, who grins back.**

"Aww, you two are so cute." Lydia coos.

Scott blushes, looking away from the screen. He could still remember that warm, gooey feeling he'd gotten in his stomach when he saw her come out of the house. "Shut up." he mumbles, but feels pleased.

**The scene moves to the party, people dancing around a pool with loud music. **

**Scott and Allison walk into the party, watching all the dancing people. Scott looks around and notices Derek skulking in the shadows by a fire pit, the smile sliding off his face.**

Stiles coughs loudly. "Creeper-wolf!" and receives a smack on the arm, courtesy of Melissa.

**A dog starts to bark and growl angrily. Turning to look at it, Derek stares it down into submission. After it quiets, he turns back to Scott, still with that unnerving look on his face.**

"'Kay, seriously," Erica says, shooting Derek and unimpressed look. "You're being creepier than usual."

Derek scowls. "I was making sure he wasn't going to hurt anyone."

Erica raises an eyebrow. "That's a nice thought, but you need to work on not looking like a murderer while you do it."

Shooting her a truly ugly look, wishing he could wolf out and throw her at a wall or something, Derek growls. "I wasn't trying to be nice!" he hisses. "I just didn't want hunters sniffing around town."

Boyd, Isaac and Erica shot him disbelieve looks. "Uh huh," Isaac says, humoring him.

**"You okay?" Allison asks, grabbing Scott's attention and making him look away from Derek. **

**"What?" Scott asks distractedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Scott looks back to where Derek had been standing to find the man gone. Scott looks up to the roof, just in time to see a dark figure darting away on the roof.**

"That…" Lydia was actually gaping at the screen. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Impressive." John comments. "That's useful."

"Also fun." Scott contributes, helpfully.

**Allison reaches back, softly touching the tips of her fingers on Scott's hand, smiling coyly. Scott grins and takes her hand in his, the both of them walking into the party. **

"And so, the party begins." Stiles narrates dramatically.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Shut up." he said fondly.

"I was just trying to establish the setting."

"More like establish how annoying you are."

**The scene moves forwards, the party still going. **

**Teenagers were writhing, some more drunk than others, in an informal dance circle. Scott had his hands on Allison's shoulders, dancing with her. Scott grins at Allison, and moves a hand to push hair away from Allison's neck. Allison smiles at him softly and slips her arms around Scott's neck in response.**

**Scott looks up from Allison's face briefly, happening to see Lydia and Jackson making out. Lydia looks back at Scott in interest, staring at him suggestively as Jackson kisses her neck.**

Quite a few people in the room look distinctly uncomfortable. Allison narrows her eyes, firmly telling herself that she wasn't feeling jealous. "What exactly was that?"

Lydia shrugs, "He became interesting," flipping a lock of curly hair over her shoulder. "I wanted to keep my eyes on him." On the same couch as Lydia, Jackson tries not to hiss angrily.

**Scott focuses back on Allison, staring into her eyes. He grips his hands on Allison's jacket, heart pounding. Scott makes a pained noise, clenching his eyes.**

Danny blinks. "That's worrying."

Jackson leans forwards. "It's starting."

**"Are you okay?" Allison asks worriedly. **

**"I'll be right back." Scott groans, heart still pounding. Allison watches as Scott hurries away, getting swallowed in the crowd of dancing teens.**

"Don't just leave her there!" Chris admonishes.

"Sorry, but I was kind of panicking." Scott glares. "Excuse me for being worried, especially after what happened with Stiles, that I might lash out and hurt her."

Allison clicks her fingers to grab her father's attention. "Hey, I was fine." she says, appreciating his worry, but finding it unneeded. "Scott even apologized to me for it."

Chris' hardened face softens a bit, at the edges. "I know you were fine." he says. "But you're still my baby girl. I worry."

"You don't have to." Allison said, but her eyes were warm and grateful.

"Yeah," Chris smiles. "I do."

**Scott still has his eyes clenched together, moving through the crowd. He opens them to look around dizzily, seeing blurry, indistinct shapes instead of people. **

"How bad was it?" Melissa asks, eyes focused on the screen. She asked, not out of worry, but with a nurse's determination to find out what was wrong with her patient.

"Bad." Scott admits. "But it's not like that anymore."

John says, "That's a relief." before Melissa could. Scott might not be his son, but he was family. John still got that sick worry in his stomach whenever something happened to him.

**"Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asks, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder worriedly.**

Lydia makes a face. "When did you get there?"

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "You really think I wouldn't sneak into a party to make sure my best friend was okay?"

John guffaws, trailing off into short snickers. "As if he'd miss a chance to sneak anywhere. He'd have done it without the worry, too."

Stiles tilts his head, then nods shamelessly. "True." he admits. "But I honestly was worried."

**Scott puts a hand on his head, trying to navigate out of the crowd. "Are you okay?" a girl asks with concern. Scott ignores her.**

"Wow, you must have looked really bad…" Danny mutters.

"For people to notice at a party where they're all drunk, too, definitely." Lydia agrees, quietly.

**Scott slowly staggers out of the house, groaning and clenching his eyes. He finds his mother's car, by falling on it, and pushes his way inside, breathing heavily. **

**Allison runs out of the house and away from the party, spotting Scott and running to him. She slows to a stop, watching unhappily as Scott drives off before she can stop him.**

"Did you just abandon her at a party?" Chris demands, glaring at Scott fiercely. "With a bunch of people she doesn't know?"

Scott winces. "Ah…"

"To be fair," Allison begins. "He was more than a little distracted. Knowing what I do know, I don't blame him."

"Plus," Stiles adds. "She did get home alright."

Chris nods, and then furrows his eyebrows together. "Wait. How did you get home?"

Allison becomes tight-lipped. "You'll find out."

**"Allison." Allison whips her head around to face the speaker, Derek. "I'm a friend of Scott's." he said, and Allison looks back at where Scott drove off. She turns back to see Derek standing directly in front of her. "My name is Derek." **

"...that was incredibly creepy." Stiles says idly. "You came off like such a perv, Jesus Derek."

"Shut up." Derek rolls his eyes. He'd known how creepy he'd come off, but he needed to get something of Allison's.

Chris takes a deep breath. "You got a ride from Derek?" he asks, not sure if he should be incredulous or pissed.

"He didn't do anything." Allison says, somewhat reluctantly. She still kind of hated him, after all. "And I didn't know what he was." Chris sighs, but nods in acceptance.

**The scene moves, to the McCall house.**

**Scott barrels into his room, stumbling and closing the door. He locks it and slides down to the ground, leaning against the door. He stares at the moon, chest heaving. Reaching up to grab at the doorknob, Scott pulls himself up and retreats into his bathroom. Scott turns the shower on and sits down in the bathtub, letting the water run down his body, letting it calm him. **

**Suddenly, Scott squeezes his eyes shut, grabbing at his head and running his hands through his messy hair.**

Jackson grimaces. "That looks… really painful."

Isaac moans. "It is. It's hot, and itchy, and painful. You want to crawl right out of your skin."

Scott nods. "It felt like I was going crazy."

**He looks down at his hands, horrified, as his fingernails grow longer, turning into claws. Scott climbs out of the tub and wipes steam from the mirror, opening his mouth to see his teeth lengthening into sharp points; his eyes turn a glowing yellow, instead of their usual brown. **

**Someone pounds on his door and Scott shuts his eyes. "Go away." He says weakly. **

**"Scott, it's me!" Stiles says through the door, and Scott walks over and opens it slightly, but makes sure to block Stiles from entering. Stiles grunts. "Let me in Scott, I can help!" **

**"No!" Scott gasps, breathing hard. "Listen, you gotta find Allison."**

Allison rolls her eyes, feeling almost fond. "Always about me, huh?"

Scott shrugs, "Yeah, well…" giving a self-deprecating smile. "One-track mind."

"Heh, yeah." Allison says, looking down.

**"She's fine, alright. I saw her get a ride from the party, she's– She's totally fine, alright?" Stiles reassures. **

**"No I think I know who it is!" Scott says desperately. **

**"Who– Just let me in! Would you just let me talk?" Stiles says quickly.**

**"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one that bit me; he's the one that killed the girl in the woods." Scott said, leaning his head against the door.**

"What?" Danny asks, looking at Derek sharply. "You didn't?" he says warily, not even needing to finish the sentence for Derek to get what he was asking.

"No." Derek says quickly. "I didn't kill my own sister."

Danny gulps, looking stricken. "Your sister?" Derek nods once, keeping silent on the matter.

**Stiles looks down, thinking hard, then focuses back on yelling at his friend through the door. "Scott, Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party." Stiles says. **

**Scott growls lowly and slams the door shut, mindless of Stiles' attempts to force it back open. Scott jumps out of his window, landing easily on the ground and letting an arm splash into a puddle for balance. He completely ignores the water that splashes all over himself.**

"Whoa." Melissa's eyes widen.

"That's…" John lets out an amazed breath. "Wow."

Even Lydia seems impressed with Scott's wolfy self**.**

**Scott growls, opening his mouth wide as spit drips from his mouth; his canines have sharpened into fangs and his ears lengthen; gazing at the moon Scott lifts his head and roars into the night.**

"You know, for your first change, you have remarkable control over yourself." Chris comments.

"Did I?" Scott says, shocked. He'd tried to kill Derek, after all. That wasn't quite in control.

"For Erica's and Boyd's first full moon, they both tried to rip Derek apart." Isaac points out.

"Oh." Scott mutters. So apparently murderous urges were normal for a first time werewolf then.

**The scene changes to the Beacon Hills Preserve. **

**Scott leaps onto a car, searching it with yellow eyes. Not finding what he's looking for, he tears back off into the woods. **

**The scene moves back to Allison's house. **

**Stiles drives up and scrambles out of his jeep, running to the front door. **

**He rings the doorbell impatiently, slapping at the door, anxious. "Come on, come on, come on!" **

**The scene changes back to the Beacon Hills Preserve. **

**Scott leaps over fallen trees, running through the forest. He bends down to run on all fours, his vision shot through with red. **

**He stops suddenly, observing his surroundings with a low growl. Scott's face has morphed into something beastly, with ridges on his forehead and long, hairy sideburns.**

Melissa looks faintly green. Now that she was watching the transformation when she wasn't nearly out of her mind in panic, it was really kind of creepy.

John looks fascinated. "Did that hurt?"

Scott hums thoughtfully. "No, it was just a bit uncomfortable because I wasn't used to it…" he tilts his head. "And I was really angry, which always makes wolfing out easier."

Lydia repeats, amused "'Wolfing out'?"

**The scene switches back to Allison's house.**

**Victoria opens the door and Stiles opens his mouth, a little shocked. "Hi, Mrs. Argent." he greets a confused and mildly suspicious Victoria, who blinks at him expectantly. "Um, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughters, uh." he blinks and tries to sort his thoughts nervously. "Look, this is kinda crazy, uh, bu– Really crazy, actually. You know what? Crazy doesn't even begin to describe..."**

Despite himself, John couldn't help the curling at the edge of his lips. "You're rambling, son."

Stiles waves a hand at the screen. "I was anxious about all off…" he gestures furiously at the screen. "That!"

**Victoria tries to speak, cut off by Stiles' rambling, but settles for opening the door so Stiles could see inside. "Allison, it's for you." Victoria calls**.

Allison smiles minutely. "My mom thought you were mentally challenged because of that."

Stiles protests, "I was worried!" firmly ignoring Isaac's coughed, 'He is!' like the awesome guy he was.

"You rang the doorbell like fifty times, and tried to pound the door off its hinges." Allison retorts.

"I. Was. Worried!" Stiles repeats, "And if you didn't notice, I kind of thought you were going to get killed."

**Allison walks out of her room on the upper landing, staring down at Stiles who stares back in shock. **

**The scene changes to Beacon Hills Preserve. **

**Scott runs through the forest, stopping and crouching down with a growl at the sight of Allison's jacket hanging from a tree.**

John raises an eyebrow. "Clever."

Scott mutters sullenly, "It was mean."

**Scott turns his head, vision still hazy, when he hears the sound of movement through the forest. "Where is she?" Scott growls, his voice low and distorted. He turns his head as he hears another noise. **

**"She's safe." Derek's disembodied voice says from the darkness. "From you," **

**Scott turns his head to the other side, searching for Derek. He looks around, trying to see through the red haze invading his vision, sees a shape come forward, and then suddenly Derek's grabbing him and throwing them both down to the ground.**

Boyd winces. "Ouch."

Scott mutters, "Ouch is right," rubbing at his chest, "That freaking hurt, wolf healing or not."

Melissa chews on her bottom lip, eyes fixed on the screen.

**Scott lands with a grunt. Derek lands on top of him, and they roll around, both trying to push the other off; neither one of them succeeding in gaining the upper hand against the other. **

"This looks really strange, since they're not actually wolves." Danny says mildly. "If they were more animal-shaped it'd be scary, but it sort of just looks awkward."

"You should see him when he runs." Stiles snickers.

Scott starts blushing. "Shut up, I can't help it!"

**Finally, Derek overpowers Scott and drags him up against a tree. He glares fiercely at the teen. **

**"What did you do with her?" Scott bursts out. **

**"Shh, quiet." Derek says, keeping a hand on Scott's chest. Derek looks away, searching the surroundings, seeming to be listening for something. "Too late." Derek says, as he grits his teeth and looks back down at Scott. "They're already here. Run." he instructs, dashing off into the trees.**

Melissa looks alarmed, eyes flicking from the Scott sitting by her and the once on screen. "Wait, who's coming?"

Scott says, "You'll see." making a face at the memory.

**Scott does a double take, gaping, and then scrambles to his feet. He runs forwards, nearly getting hit by an arrow. Instead, the weapon hits a tree and blows up with a bright flash, right by his face. Scott throws up a hand as his vision goes blurry.**

John's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. "Whoa."

Derek grimaces. "Werewolf eyes are really sensitive to light." he explains. "We're lucky they aren't trying to permanently blind anyone."

Scott gulps. "They can do that?" Shrugging, Derek gives Chris a sideways look.

"Some hunters do." Chris says quickly. "We don't."

**There was the piercing whistle of an arrow flying through the air, and Scott screams loudly. An arrow rips through his arm and lodges itself in the tree behind him, pinning Scott's limb. He whimpers in pain, gripping at his arm and searching for the attacker.**

A few people in the room gasped, looking worried.

Scott grasps at the arm, remembering the pain. "Argh, that sucked." he grumbles.

"I didn't know you got attacked by hunters that quickly." Boyd said.

"Unfortunately, I did."

**Despite the instinctual bloodlust overtaking his vision, he makes out the shapes of three men, one of which was carrying a loaded crossbow. Chris Argent takes aim, while Scott freezes in shock, staring back helplessly. Chris lowers his weapon, and Derek rolls out of his hiding place. He lands on all fours, glaring at the hunters. **

**Chris turns his head to direct one of the other hunters. "Take him." he says, keeping his eyes on Scott.**

"You were going to kill him?" Allison yells, twisting around in her chair to face her father accusingly.

"No, I was going to capture him to bring out the murdering alpha." Chris counters.

"Oh."

Defensive, Chris bites out, "I wasn't about to kill some unknown werewolf."

**Derek grabs one of the men, picking him up and flinging him out of the way. Chris and the other hunter stare in surprise, frozen, until Derek grabs the other one and throws him into a tree. Chris turns, gun in hand, looking for the attacker. **

**Running up to Scott, Derek rips the arrow out of the tree, and consequently his arm. Scott has a moment to scream, before Derek is dragging him off.**

Melissa's face tightens, pissed off beyond belief at the proceedings.

"That's a little rough, don't you think?" Danny questions, looking sick at the idea of having a freaking arrow ripped out of your arm.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd look at each other and laugh. "You have no idea." Erica chuckles.

**Chris stares at the place the werewolves had been, a bloodstain on the wood being the only evidence that Scott had been there.**

Allison couldn't help the hiss that escapes her mouth. She couldn't believe her dad would recklessly fire at an unknown like that. There was no proof that the werewolf he shot was the rabid one.

Chris grimaces at his past actions. Even he could admit, at least to himself, that he'd screwed up on that hunt.

**Scott and Derek sprint through the woods, only stopping when Scott starts heaving when he breaths. Scott leans over near a tree, collapsing and trying to regain his breath. He looks up at Derek, "Who are they?" he gasps out. **

**"Hunters," Derek answers, "The kind who've been hunting us for centuries."**

"Wait." says Lydia slowly. "You actually have werewolf hunters?"

Derek growls. "Unfortunately."

"And their last name is Argent?" Lydia clarifies.

"Yes." Derek answers, and shoots the redhead a confused look when she snickers.

"Ironic." Lydia said.

**"Us?" Scott yelps, getting to his feet. "You mean you! You did this to me!" **

**Derek stares at Scott, slowly walking towards the teen. "Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human can ever hope?" Derek asks.**

"It's pretty cool." Isaac says.

"But it's not something I wanted," Scott says seriously. "I was fine with how I was before."

**Scott says nothing, gasping angrily. "You've been given something most people would kill for." Derek insists. "The bite is a gift."**

"A gift?" Lydia asks. "Because you seem to give it out a lot." she said, glaring pointedly at Isaac, Boyd and Erica.

"I needed them." Derek defends.

"Really?" Chris asks. "You needed teenagers?"

Derek growls. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I wouldn't want too!"

**Scott sneers at Derek. "I don't want it." he bites out. **

**"You will." Derek assures. "And you're gonna need me if you wanna learn how to control it." he leans forwards and places a hand on Scott's shoulder. "So you and me Scott, we're brothers now." he finishes, turning and walking away; leaving Scott to slide down the tree to the ground, alone.**

Stiles shoots Derek a look. "'Brothers', really?" he asks, eyebrow raised.

"Shut up." Derek sighs.

"It means something big, doesn't it?" Jackson asks. The expression on his face was odd, both sad and serious. "Something that a normal person can't understand,"

Derek nods, face tight. "You can't live without Pack, it's a bond that's stronger than you could imagine."

Scott looks at the screen face considering. How much did it hurt Derek, when he refused to be part of his Pack? Derek had been alone for so long, how much did it suck to have some teenager reject something that was probably perfectly normal and comforting to him?

**The scene changes, it's morning in the forest now. **

**Scott walks along the road, dejectedly holding the arm that had been shot with the arrow. Stiles drives up to Scott in his jeep, letting him in.**

"Nice friend." Boyd says.

"Especially after Stiles was proven right about everything." Isaac nods**. **

**As they drive away, Stiles looks over at an exhausted Scott. "You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asks. **

**Stiles licks his bottom lip, frustrated. "If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." he threatens, looking back at Scott.**

"I should've done it." Stiles hisses under his breath.

**"She probably hates me now." Scott whines, leaning against the jeep's door. **

**Stiles groans disgustedly and sighs. "I doubt that, but you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology." Stiles offers. "Or, you know, you could just, tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a frickin' werewolf." Scott lifts his head up to give Stiles a look.**

**"Okay, bad idea," Stiles concedes. He looks back at Scott, who is still sitting miserably against the door and slaps him gently on the shoulder. "Hey, we'll get through this." he says reassuringly. "Come on. If I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights, and feed you live mice." **

"Can't believe you actually did that." Scott mutters sullenly.

Stiles says nothing, grinning proudly and giving himself a mental pat on the back.

**Scott turns to look at Stiles. "I had a boa once, I could do it." he insists, and Scott snorts, shaking his head. Stiles grins for a second, victorious in his attempt to lighten his friends mood.**

"You killed that boa." John says, lips twitching.

"It was an accident!" Stiles defends, ignoring Scott's outraged look.

Scott makes a squeaky noise of protest. "Dude, I trusted you!"

"How could you not trust me?" Stiles asks, faking affront. "Would I ever do something that would hurt you?"

"Yes!"

Stiles puts a hand to his chest, like Scott's words physically hurt him. "I would not!"

"What do you call hitting me with lacrosse balls? Or getting me beat up?" Scott glares.

"Wait." Melissa said, holding up a hand with a disturbed look. "Stiles did what?"

Stiles gulps. "It was fine, it was nothing." he plasters a fake grin on his face. "Everything's fine."

**The scene switches to Beacon Hills High School. **

**Scott sits on a bench anxiously, still in his lacrosse pads. **

**"So what happened?" Allison asks, walking past Scott determinedly, who gets up as soon as he spots her. "You left me stranded at the party."**

"Awkward." Erica whispers.

"Ouch, McCall." Jackson smirks.

Scott smiles, with more than a little bit of smug satisfaction. "It all worked out."

Allison snorts. "For a while, anyway." she says, making Scott frown.

**"Yeah. I–I know, I know. I'm really sorry, I am." Scott says earnestly. "But, you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason."**

"Well, it was a good reason." Danny offers.

Lydia nods. "Not that he could tell her that."

Danny agrees. "That does make things complicated."

**"Did you get sick?" Allison asks. **

**"Definitely had an attack of something..." Scott said vaguely.**

**Allison stops and shakes her head. "Am I gonna get an explanation?"**

"You wouldn't have believed me if I tired." Scott sighs.

"You're right, I wouldn't have." Allison says. "Not without proof; which would have been impossible at school while it was so crowded."

**"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?" Scott tries. **

**Allison sighs deeply. "Am I gonna regret this?" she asks seriously. **

**"Probably," Scott says, making Allison laugh. "So, is that a yes on a second chance?" **

**"Definitely yes," Allison says, repeating her words from earlier.**

"You two are so disgustingly cute." Erica moans, putting her head in her hands.

"You're lucky you didn't have to see it on a day by day basis," Stiles mutters.

"We weren't that bad." Scott defends. Stiles gave him a long look. "Were we?"

Isaac says, "You were." nodding his head sagely. "You really, really were."

**A red minivan honks its horn twice, making Allison and Scott swivel their heads in its direction. "That's my dad, I'd better go." Allison says, walking away.**

"Isn't that the van you nearly killed Scott with?" Lydia asks, amused despite herself.

Allison cringes at the memory. "Yeah, it's my dad's."

Chris snorts, "I can't believe you almost crashed my van into someone," he says, and shakes his head.

"He just came out of nowhere!" Allison hisses.

**Scott turns to leave in the opposite direction, then stops and seems to sniff the air, whirling around urgently. Scott stares at Chris Argent, flashing back to the night before, when the man shot a crossbow at him.**

**Horrified, Scott waves a hand at Allison, watching blankly as Chris gets back in his car and drives away.**

"That must have been horrifying." Boyd comments musingly.

Scott nods. "I thought I was doomed."

Snickering, Stiles says "Yeah, he freaked out like a total baby later,"

"Shut up, I did not!" Scott howls, hitting Stiles' arm hard.

Said boy grasps his arm, making a pained face. "Dude!"

"You deserved that."

The screen fades to black. The words TO BE CONTINUED in bright white letters lit up the dark screen, ending the episode.

Stiles is the first one to break the silence that has descended upon the room. "So… that was interesting."

John says, "We are going to have a long talk eventually." looking thunderously angry. "A long, long talk."

Stiles nods, "Okie-dokie, dad," and tries not to look worried.

"Are we all good to watch more?" Melissa ventures.

"I'm good," several people reply, "Me too."

Melissa nods decisively, "Okay." and sits back, shifting to get more comfortable.

The screen clicks, and a new scene begins:

* * *

**ANNNNND DONE!**

**Whoo~!**

**I hoped you all liked the chapter! **

**The total combined page count of both parts of this is about 161 pages, holy crap!**

**Thank you all for being so very patient. Please tell me what you think!  
**


End file.
